


Black Phantom:sorting Memories

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Black Phantom Chronicles [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Sequel To Black Phantom. Danny Has Lost His Memories Ever Since He Awakens Up From The Coma. Will He Get His Memories Back Or Will He Be Forgotten Forever? & As For Danielle Will Ciel Accept Her As His Cousin?





	1. Danny's Past Memories

............................................................... Phantomhive Manor.........................................................  
Ciel: *tapping his fingers on his desk in irritation*  
Sebastian: *comes in with a tray of tea* You keep doing that you'll chip the wood. *smirks as he pours the tea*  
Ciel: Oh shut up Sebastian!*pissed*  
Sebastian": Very well my lord. *smirks*  
Ciel: *looks through files* Danny still asleep? *not bothering to look up from his work*  
Sebastian: Yes Danny, Jazz, Danielle, Sam, and Tucker are still asleep.  
Ciel: Very well then. *still looking at the files*  
Sebastian: Working the old way still I see?  
Ciel: It's easier this way. *irritated*  
Sebastian: Breakfast will be ready soon my lord, I'll begin once I wake Master Danny and his friends. *bows and leaves*  
Ciel: *continues to work*  
........................................... Sam's guestroom.......................................  
Sebastian: *comes into the room* Good morning Samantha hope you slept well last night. *opens the curtains*  
Sam: *groans and puts a pillow over her face* I'm a creature of the night doomed to a house filled with morning people.  
Sebastian: Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes.   
Sam: *groans as she gets up and begins to stretch*  
Sebastian: Very well then. *leaves so Sam could get ready*  
Sam: *sighs as she finishes stretching and begins to get dressed*  
.................................................. Tucker's guestroom........................................  
Sebastian: *knocks as he enters the room*  
Tucker: *still asleep*  
Sebastian: *goes and opens the curtains*  
Tucker: *moved slightly and woke up and stretched and yawned* Oh good morning Sebastian.  
Sebastian: Good morning Tucker I came to wake you, it's nearly time for breakfast.  
Tucker: Oh thanks for waking me.  
Sebastian: My pleasure. I'll leave you to get dressed breakfast will be ready in.. *checks his watch* six minutes.   
*leaves*  
.............................. Jazz's guestroom........................................  
Sebastian: *knocks on Jazz's door and enters quietly*  
Jazz: * was reading a psychology book on her already made bed*  
Sebastian: I came to wake you but it seems that you're already awake. *views the made bed open windows and an already dressed Jazz on the bed reading*  
Jazz: Yeah, I'm sorry I've been up since seven, I showered got dressed opened the curtains and did my bed, and cleaned the room. Sorry if I did your job. *says shyly*  
Sebastian: *smiles slightly* It's quite alright Ms. Jasmine. I came to wake you and tell you that breakfast is nearly ready but since you're already up and dressed. Breakfast will be ready in... *checks his watch* five minutes. *bows and leaves*  
........................................Danny's room .............................................................  
Danny: *asleep*   
Danielle:*asleep*  
Sebastian: *comes in the room smirks* Good Morning Master Danny mistress Danielle.   
Danny: *wakes up, looks around* Oh Sebastian, right?  
Sebastian: Yes Master Danny, I came to wake you and Mistress Danielle, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes.   
Danielle: Okay Sebastian. *smiles*  
Sebastian: *leaves*  
Danielle: *goes to the bathroom to shower and just puts back on the same clothes*  
........................................................... Dining room......................................................  
Ciel: *eating his breakfast* Sebastian more tea! *yells pissed*  
Sebastian: *pours the tea* There you are my Lord.  
Ciel: *looks around the table and doesn't see Danny* I thought you woke my brother? *sips tea*  
Sebastian: I did young master. *checks his watch*  
Ciel: Well go check on him! *pissed*  
Sebastian: Yes my lord.  
Danny: It's ok I'm here. *comes in*  
Everyone but Ciel and Sebastian: Danny! *yells happily*  
Ciel: Good morning Danny how are you today?  
Danny: Okay, I guess. *shrugs, looks around the dining room*  
Sebastian: *went to get the breakfast*  
Ciel: That's good. *smiles*  
Danny: *looks around*  
Sebastian: *serves breakfast, and helps Danny to his seat*  
Danny: Um thanks. *confused*  
Sebastian: No problem at all master Danny.   
Danielle: *Downing her food*  
Sebastian:*watches her eat*   
Danny: *trying to eat but forgot how*  
Ciel: Sebastian help him eat!  
Sebastian: Yes my lord. *helps Danny eat*  
...................................................................... Sometime in the middle of breakfast...................................  
Danny: *wanders off and looks around the manor*  
Danielle: Where did Danny go?  
Sebastian: I don't know. *went to look for him*  
Everyone: *follows him to make sure he doesn't get hurt*  
................................. Clockwork's lair............................  
Clockwork: Should I intrude? *puts a hand to his chin in thought*  
....................................................... Phantomhive Manor......................  
Danny: *looks around the manor in awe* You have a nice place here, you live here?  
Ciel: Thanks, um.. you live here too.   
Danny: I do? wow! *surprised*  
Ciel: Of course, you are my brother after all. *smiles softly*  
Danny: Oh okay then. *smiles*   
Ciel: So come on let's go finish breakfast then after you should take a nap.  
Danny: Oh sure uh?  
Ciel: Ciel my name is Ciel.  
Danny: Oh, sorry.  
Ciel: It's fine.   
Everyone: *continued to eat*  
............................. Clockwork's lair.......................  
Clockwork: Yes I should.  
........................................After breakfast.........................  
Danny: *heads back to bed for some rest*  
Ciel: Will he be okay Sebastian? *looks as his brother is heading out the door*  
Sebastian: He will Master... in time.   
Clockwork: Time... out.   
Danny, Sebastian, Ciel: *freezes and is teleported to Clockwork's lair*  
...................................... Clockwork's lair......................  
Clockwork: Hello, Sebastian, Ciel, Danny.  
Sebastian: Hello? who are you may I ask?  
Clockwork: I am Clockwork master of time and I'm here to help Daniel, with his problem.  
Ciel: You know my brother? *confused*  
Clockwork: Of course I know Danny well, I am one of his allies for his ghost half Danny Phantom.  
Ciel: Oh I see.  
Clockwork: Ya were very close.  
Ciel: I'm glad he has a good friend.  
Clockwork: Much more as well.  
Ciel: that's good.   
Clockwork: Now for the matter of Danny and his memories.   
Ciel: Yes I'm really worried.*looks at Danny, as he looks at clockwork's lair in awe*  
Clockwork: Don't worry I will handle it all and your brother will be just fine *looked at Danny*  
Danny: *was gonna touch one of the doors but Clockwork stopped him*  
Sebastian: So what can you do?  
Clockwork: All I need to do is give Danny his memory back.  
Ciel: Okay.  
Clockwork: *gets everyone's attention and begins to show them Danny's memories*  
............................. 1 hour later............................  
Ciel: *frozen in shock*  
Sebastian: Oh my ....... Lord.  
Clockwork: *grabs Danny gently, and begins to give Danny his memories back*  
............................ 30 min later.......................................  
Danny: *passes out from the overwhelming shock*  
Clockwork he should be fine in a few hours.  
Ciel: Thanks.  
Clockwork: No problem.  
Ciel: Sebastian pick Danny up! *assertive*   
Sebastian: Yes my lord. *picks up Danny*  
Clockwork: Goodbye.  
Sebastian and Ciel: Bye  
Clockwork: *teleports them home*   
Clockwork: *begins to watch the doors again but* Oops.

A.n   
Hey, guys, I'm so mad well me and Savannah are for some weird reason it deleted this chapter ugg stay chapter stay!  
Dpl2


	2. Reviving Danny's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/MUPjMjG5mm8

(Author Note here enjoy black butler opening 2 well reading)

....................................................... Phantomhive Manor Danny's room.........................................  
Ciel: *worried about Danny*  
Sebastian: *smirks* You really care about him, don't you? you seem rather worried.  
Ciel: Oh shut up Sebastian! he's my brother, of course, I'm worried.  
Sebastian: You never show this much concern for Lady Elizabeth.   
Ciel: Shut up! * pissed*  
Sebastian: Very well my lord. if you need me I will be preparing Lunch. *leaves*  
Ciel: Don't worry Danny everything will be okay I promise. *smiles*  
Danielle: Danny? *went to the bed* is he okay? *looks at Danny in worry*  
Ciel: I'm sure he'll be just fine. *looks at Danielle*   
Danielle: Hope so. *sighs in worry*   
............................................................................. Clockwork's lair........................................................  
Clockwork: *watches the doors* Oh my..... they don't have a lot of time. *turns his clocks around* Dan will return one day as well. *sighs in worry* Time. that's what they need. Danny will be fine .. in time. *continues to watch the doors*  
........................................................................ Phantomhive Manor.................................................  
Danielle: Hi Danny... you probably can't hear me huh? oh well, Sorry I haven't been around since you saved me from Vlad.* floated above Danny and landed right by him on the bed* I promise Danny no more trips. I just wanna be a family with you and Ciel, that is.. if he'll love me and accept me. *looks down at her lap in worry* Please be okay Danny.   
.................................................... Phantomhive Manor Sam's guest room...........................................  
Sam: *pacing in the room* Why did I? how could I ugh! *throws her pillow at the door* I love him and I betrayed him?! how could I? how could he?! trust me! I wouldn't trust me. *softly* *falls on the bed in anger*  
.................................................... Phantomhive Manor Tucker's guest room.......................  
Tucker: Best friends? best friends!? how could Danny call me his best friend, I don't deserve a friend as good as him. *sits on the bed in sorrow* I deserve a pie in my face, not a friendship. If he tells me we're not friends anymore I'll understand. I know I don't deserve anything. I would go a whole year without tech for Danny's friendship. *sighs upset* Yeah right, he wouldn't even talk to me.   
...............................................Phantomhive Manor Danny's room.............................................  
Danielle: Everything will be okay right Danny?  
Danny: *wakes up from his nap*   
Danielle: Danny! you're okay! *hugs him happily*   
Danny: Danny? who's Danny? *asked confused*   
Danielle: Oh no... Danny, please remember, your Danny and I'm Danielle you call me Dani too. *says full of worry*  
Danny: I'm sorry I just can't remember. *looks at her clearly confused*  
Danielle: It's okay Danny you'll remember soon enough.   
Ciel: *enters* We hope.   
Danielle: *Get's off the bed scared*  
Ciel: Danielle you know my brother very well right? If so tell me how your first time met him.-says calmly-   
Danielle: y..you w..want t..to k..know e..everything? -Ask him nervously-   
Ciel: indeed so come with me Danielle into my office. -Says calmly-   
Danielle: o..okay- is so scared that Ciel won't accept her as his cousin-   
Ciel: -grab her hand and start walking to his office calmly-   
Danielle: -stares at Ciel well following her cousin in fear-  
............,............-inside Ciel office- .....................  
Ciel: -sits down on in his chair- have a seat Danielle- says smoothly-   
Danielle: o..okay. -sits down in a chair in front Ciel desk-  
Ciel: now tell me how you met my little brother and don't leave out any details understand? -says calmly and little bit harshly while he looks up at her-  
Danielle: I u..understand- is so scared of him-  
Ciel: -notice her scared and smiles at her to calm her down- Danielle you don't have to be scared of me I won't hurt you. -says calmly-   
Danielle: Oh okay- acts normal around him- i met Danny 2 years ago at first Vlad was my father I thought he loved me but I was wrong he never wanted a girl he wanted a perfect clone of Danny at that time I thought he wanted Danny so he could use his DNA to save me because I was melting into nothing but then I found out I was nothing but a mistake to Vlad when I heard him talking to Danny telling him I was imperfection a mistake and using me. I decided to set Danny free. Now that I travel around the world alone, but sometimes I come back to visit him since I never had a family of my own. -tells him everything-   
Ciel: -was listening carefully to everything she was telling him until she was done he gets shocked and mad after hearing that- alright Danielle you may go now. -says calmly controlling his anger-   
Danielle: okay.-leaves-   
Sebastian: -was with Ciel the whole time and was listening to everything as always- something the matter my Lord? -asked his young master calmly-   
Ciel: I can't believe what I just heard Sebastian! -he yelled-   
Sebastian: Well she is Danny's cousin after all my Lord. -says calmly and smirks-   
Ciel: I just hope Danny remembers everything soon Sebastian. -sounds worried-   
Sebastian: I am sure young Danny will soon my Lord. -Says calmly-   
Ciel: I hope your right Sebastian, I hope you're right. Give me tea Sebastian now!  
Sebastian: Yes My Lord...............

A.n here you guys go  
Dpl2


	3. Danny's Flashbacks

..................................*inside Phantomhive manor at midnight*...........................  
Ciel: * asleep in his bed peacefully at his bedroom*  
Jazz:: *asleep in her bed happily at her bedroom*  
Sam: *asleep in her bed dreaming about Danny at her bedroom*  
Tucker: *asleep in his bed dreaming about food at his bedroom*  
Danielle: *asleep worried about her cousin at her bedroom*  
Sebastian: *is still awake in his bedroom well petting a cat since he never sleeps*  
.....................................................*with Danny in his bedroom*............................................  
Danny: *sleeping in his bed peacefully until he started having flashbacks in his sleep*he starts remembering everything that happened even about finding of Ciel*  
................................................................... Ciel's room......................  
Ciel: I hope my cousins okay.   
Sebastian: Danielle is rather worried.  
Ciel: I know.  
.......................................... Danny's room.........................  
Danny: *woke up* Ciel! *got up and ran into Ciel's office*  
............................... Ciel's office...........................  
Danny: * ran in* Ciel!  
Ciel: Danny?  
Danny: *went up to him* Ciel! Ciel! I remember!  
Ciel: Really? you do?  
Danny: I do, I remember everything. *explained everything*  
Ciel: You do! I'm so happy. *smiles*  
Sam: Danny?  
Danny: Sam?  
Sam: Danny! *runs and hugs him*  
Danny: *kisses Sam* I've missed you.  
Sam: Me too.  
Jazz: Danny! *hugs*  
Danny: Jazz! *hugs*  
Tucker: Danny! *hugs*  
Dani: Danny! *hugs*  
Dani Tucker! : *hugs*  
Dani: Everything okay now?  
Sebastian: Yes Danielle it is...  
............................................. one week later.................................................  
Danny: *actually got up early and went to take a shower* What if. My enemies come? and they hurt my friends and brother?.... maybe I should leave?.... *sighs* and Danielle what if Vlad comes for her? Can I protect her from having no time for training? I just don't know what to do? *gets out of the shower and gets ready for the day in his usuals* oh well. *heads downstairs*  
Sebastian: Master Danny?! I was just coming up to get you, your up early. *surprised*  
Danny: Yeah, I have a lot on my mind. *shrugs*  
Sebastian: I'm sure everything will be fine, now it's time for breakfast master Danny.  
Danny: Good I'm starving Thanks, Sebastian. *ran to the dining room*  
...............................Dining room.........................................  
Danny: Morning bro. *smiling*  
Ciel; *smiles* Danny how are you?  
Danny: I'm alright bro I feel so much better! you know.. now that I remember.   
Ciel: *sips his tea* I'm glad.  
Dani: *flies in the manor lands in the dining room* Good morning everyone! *smiles* I'm so hungry!  
Danny: *I'm sure you are miss I'm going to New York be back by breakfast. *smirks eats his eggs*  
Dani: Sorry I had to there was a huge party at my friend Maggie's she lives there you know. *eats*  
Danny: So I've heard.  
Jazz: Glad your okay Danny.  
Sam: Ya I was so worried.  
Tucker: Yeah D, you scared us.  
Danny: Sorry.  
Sebastian: He's fine now. *serves more orange juice*  
Danny: Yeah I'm fine thanks, everyone. *smiles*  
Everyone: You're welcome Danny. *smiles at him*  
Sebastian: anyone up for seconds?  
Everyone: Yeah! *excited*  
Sebastian: *chuckles went*  
Danny: *plays with his food quietly*  
Ciel: *watches him with worry* Are you alright Danny?  
Danny: *startled by his brother's question* I'm fine Ciel why? *says nervously*  
Ciel: You just seem.. off. *looks at him with a raised eyebrow*  
Danny: I'm fine okay! *gets up and leaves to his room*  
Ciel: Did I say something wrong?  
Sam: No.  
Tucker: That's just how he is. *shrugs*  
Ciel: *sighs* I just don't know what to do. I thought everything would be fine once his memory returned.  
Sebastian: Master Danny is dealing with something we won't understand... well you guys at least. Not so sure about me. He'll open up. In time.   
Ciel: I hope so.  
Dani: Me too.  
................................... Danny's room.........................  
Danny: Just leave me alone. Now! *eyes flashed red as darkness consumed him and his eyes shut for a nap*  
ch was written by me, DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah Daisy River  
see ya  
DPL2


	4. Protecting  Ciel and Danielle

(Author Note here enjoy black butler opening 3 while reading)   
........................................................ Phantomhive Manor Danny's room............11:57 pm.........  
Danny: *tossing and turning in his sleep, begins to have a nightmare*  
...................... Danny's nightmare.....................  
Dream Dan: You're a disgrace, you're a failure. Leaving behind a city that needs you. But you're too scared to do a thing. Here you are putting the only people who care for you in danger. They fight your battles. How does that make you feel? *laughs evilly* You're nothing, nothing but a child. What can you do? you're not a hero! you're a naive boy. You're not a man either your just a loser, a disgrace a piece of nothing. You will become me, Danny. It's all in a matter of time. *did something to scare Danny awake*  
...................... Danny's room..............................  
Danny: *screams*  
....................... Ciel's study........... Midnight..........  
Ciel: *here's Danny scream* Sebastian!   
Sebastian: Right away my lord. *bows and leaves*  
.................................... Danny's room............................  
Sebastian: *knocks on the door* Master Danny is everything alright?  
Danny: *laughs evilly* I'm fine, just. fine. *evil smirks*  
Sebastian: Oh dear. *smirks back*   
Danny: *inside himself since Dan took control* I have to fight back! *begins to fight back*  
Dan: *screams*   
Danny: *takes control again breathes heavily as his eyes return blue*   
Sebastian: That was quite a show. *smirks*  
Danny: Sebastian?! you saw that?! *scared*  
Sebastian: I'm afraid so. *says softly*  
Danny: Oh......Sebastian, there is something I never told Ciel about and he can't know yet.....*says truthfully and nervously*.  
Sebastian: Is that so master Danny? *walks over to him while smirking*,  
Danny: Yeah. I can't let him know......  
Sebastian: what could that be master Danny?*sounds like a father*,  
Danny: here I will show you.......*he goes on computer types in something on the internet than there a news video about Dan* in his file that he kept with him because clockwork gave it to him months ago*.,  
Sebastian: who is that master, Danny? *looking at the news in confused*,  
Danny: that is......*hesitates before telling him* Dan my evil future self from another timeline. He is alive because I never killed him I only defeated him and trapped him into the ghost zone with clockwork in the shield. He is more powerful than me Sebastian he is talking to me by mind saying I will turn into him soon and that I am putting people that care about me in danger. I know for a fact that he will return Sebastian soon.......*says in worry and sad voice while looking down*  
Sebastian: *gets shocked when he hears that* master Danny you need to tell my young lord about this.*says calmly*.  
Danny: no! he can't know about him, Sebastian. Please don't tell him about Dan.*he begged*.  
Sebastian: master Danny he needs to know. I am his butler I can't lie to him it's an order from your brother.*says simply*.  
Danny: *sighs* okay.......  
.............................................................................back with Ciel in his office.............................................................  
Ciel: *was doing his paperwork until Sebastian knocked on the door* come in.*says calmly*.  
Sebastian: *enters inside with Danny behind him* there's something master Danny never told you my lord.*says calmly*.  
Ciel: is this true Danny? *looks at his little brother from work*,  
Danny: um yes that's true bro........*says nervously and looks scared*.  
Ciel: well you can tell me anything you should know that by now. you're my brother after all and I care about you dearly little brother.*says calmly and smiles*.  
Sebastian: *listening to them talking while smirking*.  
Danny: alright but don't get mad at me for not telling you earlier.*says worried*,  
Ciel: I can never be mad at you, you're my little brother.*smiles*.  
Danny: okay I will tell you everything then. 2 years ago I was going to cheat on a test for a school that caused a lot of problems for me and everyone around me. because I saw my future at clockwork tower it showed that I turn evil just by cheating on a test. in the future, I killed my family and destroy everything. I was so shocked that I went into the future timeline to defeat my evil future self and I promised everyone that I will never ever turn into him. but I never killed him so he is alive in another timeline he had talked to me in my mind saying I will turn into him no matter what I do. and he also said I am putting everyone that cares about me in danger he even said I am a disgrace, a failure. by Leaving behind a city that needs me. But I am too scared to do a thing he goes by name Dan I know for a fact that he will return soon bro.*he tells his brother everything*.  
Ciel: *gets shocked and worried after hearing that* Danny why you didn't tell me about him sooner.*he asks his little brother*.  
Danny: I didn't want you to know about him yet. because I thought if I told you about him you might be a shame on me because I might turn into him.*looks down sadly*.  
Ciel: Danny I will never be ashamed of having you as my brother no matter what you do. besides that, I knew you will never turn into him right?  
Danny: of course not I will never turn into him ever!*he yelled*.  
Ciel: good.*smiles*.  
Danny but he is controlling me inside lately.... like today and Sebastian saw it.*says calmly*.  
Ciel: you did Sebastian? *looks at his butler*.  
Sebastian: indeed I did my lord and I got to say master Danny eyes were red and he was evil laughing saying he just fine when I asked him if he was alright.*says simply*.  
Ciel: hmm, in that case, Sebastian I order you to never leave his side!*he yelled*.  
Sebastian: yes my lord.*he bows down at his master*.  
Danny: *smiles*.  
..................................................................................................time skip at Clockwork Tower.....................................................................................................  
Dan: *keeps using his powers to break free while yelling* I WILL GET FREE JUST YOU WAIT! AND WHEN I DO I WILL KILL YOU DANNY! *evil laughing*.  
Clockwork: everything as it should be,*he says while watching the doors*.  
...............................................................the next day...............................................................  
Everyone: *are at the table eating food but not Sebastian*.  
Danny: *goes sense goes off* Oh no.*he says worry*.  
Ciel: *saw a blue air coming through his brother's mouth* what was that ar e you feeling cold Danny?  
Danny: no it's just that this happens every time there a.......*gets cut off*.  
Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Danielle: *looks at Danny* ghost near.*they finish the sentence for him*.  
Danny: yeah.*smiles*.  
Ciel: Oh I see very well then.*smiles*  
Sebastian: interesting.*smirks*.  
Danny: I will be right back. I am going ghost! *he yelled while he Transforms like this*.  
Sam, Tucker, Jazz: *they smile*.  
Sebastian: *smirks while watching*.  
Ciel: *watched in shocked and amazed*.  
Danielle: I want to fight ghost too!*while getting up*.  
Danny: no it's too dangerous you're staying here where you're safe.  
Danielle: but......*whines*.  
Danny: no buts now stay here.*he says before flying off*.  
Ciel: how many times does this happen? *he asks the rest*.  
Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Danielle: everyday.*they said together*.  
Ciel: I see. perhaps Sebastian can help him.*looks at his butler*.  
Sebastian: my lord?*he looks at his master in surprised*.  
Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle: Danny can handle himself Ciel if he needs help he would tell us.  
Ciel: very well then.*he goes back eating his food*.  
Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle: *eating with him*.  
Sebastian: *watches Danny fight ghost in the sky through the window*.   
Danny: *is fighting Ember*.  
Ember: *attacking him*.  
Danny & Ember: *they fighting like this*.  
*After a few hours of a heated battle and sucking Ember in the thermos*  
................................................ back at Phantomhive manor..............................  
Danny: *rushes into the dining room* Sorry I took so long. Ember puts up quite a fight.  
Ciel: *looks at his dirty beaten brother in worry* You sure you're alright you look hurt. *says worriedly*  
Danny: I'm fine, really this is nothing compared to Dan. *sits down as Sebastian serves him his breakfast*  
Ciel: Really? *intrigued*  
Danny: Yup, except I think the ghost king might be stronger? I'm just not sure. *shrugs and continues to eat*  
Ciel: Interesting, very interesting. *watches his brother eat with deep curiosity as he eats as well*  
........................................... After breakfast, Trancy Manor.................................  
Alois: *looks at a useless Vlad sleeping in his guest room* Unbelievably useless. He let them get away. *looks at Claude expecting an answer*  
Claude: A disgrace. Highness but what shall we do? *asked curiously with a smirk*   
Alois: *evil grin* Wake him, Claude! *laughs evilly*  
Claude: Yes Highness. *wakes Vlad by throwing water on him*  
Vlad: *screams and falls to the ground with a thud*  
Alois: You failed me Master's you're a disgrace! a loser! I'm done being your partner! *pissed*  
Vlad: But our deal?!  
Alois: Which you broke by failing me! Claude get rid of him! for good. *laughs insanely*  
Claude: Yes your highness. *disposes of Vlad in an unspeakable way*  
Vlad: *screams until he breathed his last breath*  
Alois: Claude! let's find someone new shall we! *excited and went to the carriage*   
Claude: Yes highness. *follows*  
.................... a few hours later in the Trancy Carriage.........................  
Alois: Any news from the Phantomhive? *asked curiously*  
Claude: None highness, terribly sorry.  
Alois: *pissed* Of course. *hears screaming and sees smoke up ahead* Look Claude! Go there! there must be something terrible going on! *says happily* Go!  
Claude: Yes, highness. *heads towards the havoc*  
Alois: *watches in anticipation, then is suddenly face to face with Dan Phantom*.  
Dan: *is attacking everyone in town until Danny shows up in ghost form*.  
Alois: who is that Claude! *he yelled*.  
Claude: I don't know your highness.*says by showing any feelings*.  
Danny: Dan! *he yelled while attacking him hard*.  
Dan: Ah *blocks his attack while going over to him* no matter what you do. you will turn into me.*says evilly*.  
Alois: what does he mean by he will turn into him hmm.*thinks*.  
Danny & Dan: *they fighting each other like this*.  
Alois & Claude: *watches from far away*.  
Ciel: *comes running with the the rest* Danny be careful no matter if he is your evil future self!*he yelled in worry*.  
Alois: *heard from far away* WHAT! he is Ciel brother evil future self?!*is shocked*.  
Claude: *shows no feelings still*.  
Danny: *fights Dan with all his power and uses his ghostly wail*  
Dan: *tries to withstand it but is blown back* I will get you, Danny! *falls deep into the woods*  
Alois: Woah! follow him, Claude! *gets in the carriage*  
Claude: Yes highness. *follows Dan to where he fell*  
Danny: *lands* Ciel!   
Ciel: Danny! are you alright?  
Danny: I'm fine Ciel, let's head home.  
Ciel: Sure bro.   
Everyone : *heads home*  
.................................................................. Woods..............................  
Alois: That was some fight! *says happily*  
Dan: What do you want kid? *says angrily*  
Alois: You seem to really awesome! I love causing trouble and fear in people's eyes!  
Dan: I like how you think kid. *evil smirk*  
Alois: Thanks. * laughs crazily*  
Dan: So I guess you know?  
Alois: That Ciel Phantomhive's brother is you from the past. Yeah, it's crazy.   
Dan: *Nods* You seem quite wicked.  
Alois: Truly. You wouldn't believe, What do you say let's team up.  
Dan: I don't team up with strangers.  
Alois: Alois Trancy of the Trancy Manor.  
Dan: Dan Phantom is formally known as Danny Fenton/ Phantom.  
Alois: Great then we'll team up to destroy Ciel and his brother! this is brilliant! *laughs evilly*  
Dan: *Joins in* and I have the perfect plan.  
....................................... Phantomhive manor.......................few hours later...................................  
*Everyone is sleeping soundly*  
Danielle: *in a deep peaceful sleep*  
Ciel: *Is sleeping soundly as well*  
Dan: You get the plan?  
Alois: Yes, yes let's get them already. *bored*  
Dan: Very well. *grabs Alois and heads in*  
Alois: *amazed * sees Ciel asleep* Get him.   
Dan: *grabs Ciel*  
Alois: Good, now what?  
Dan: We're getting Danielle.  
Alois: Okay? *confused* and who pray tell is that?  
Dan: Danny if he were a girl.  
Alois: *laughs a bit*  
Dan: Humorous?  
Alois: Maybe a little. *smirks*  
Dan: I see. *goes to Danielle*  
...................................... Danielle's room.................  
Danielle: *asleep*  
Dan: *gets Dani*  
Alois: Now what?  
Danny: You cry.  
Dan & Alois: * looks*  
Dan: Danny?!  
Danny: You both know how this is gonna go!  
Alois: Get him!  
Dan: Together. *drops Ciel and Dani*  
Dani & Ciel: * falls with a thud and wakes up what's going on? *looks*  
Dani: Dan!  
Ciel: Alois!  
Ciel & Dani: Danny!  
Danny: You don't wanna piss me off!  
Dan: *laughs evilly* Believe me, Danny.... I do. *attacks Danny*  
Danny: *jumps and does a flip out of the way*  
Dan & Danny: * fights for a long time*  
Dan: If you won't let me take you out than I have no choice. * turns towards a tied up Dani and Ciel loads an ecto ray* I'll have to end them*  
Danny: No! *hold out his hand in horror*  
Dani & Ciel: *scared*  
Dan: *Fires*  
Danny: *takes the hit from Dan and hits a wall*  
Alois: *laughs* Come on Dan let's go.   
Dan: Yes. *laughs evilly* we'll be back.  
Alois & Dan: *leaves*  
Ciel & Dani: Danny!  
Danny: I needed to protect you. *says softly as darkness consumes him*  
A.n   
Hope you enjoyed it  
Dpl2   
the chapter is written by DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah Daisy River


	5. Past meets Future

....................................................Phantomhive Manor Danny's room...............................................  
Danny: *asleep in his bed still recovering from the fight with Dan*  
Dani: Please be okay Danny. We need you. *worried*  
Sam: Please.  
Tucker: Come on man.  
Jazz: Come on little brother.   
Ciel: Please Danny.  
Danny: *wakes up*  
Everyone: Danny!  
Danny: Hey guys. *smiles softly*  
Everyone: We're glad you're okay Danny.  
Danny: Thanks.  
.................................................. Clockwork's lair......................  
Clockwork: They'll be arriving soon. *watches the doors*  
............................................. Amity Park 20 years into the future...................  
Danny's daughter: We have to find Dan before he attacks Dad Mom and Uncle Ciel again.  
Danny's son: Okay but how?   
Danny's daughter: Head to the past.  
Danny's son: uh? How?  
Danny's daughter: The portal  
Danny's son: Uh? Dad locked it.  
Danny's daughter: Uh? natural.  
Danny's son: Duh.  
Danny's daughter: Yeah. *has the infi-map goes ghost* This way. *goes*  
Danny's son: ugh! *follows*  
Danny's daughter: Here we are. *portal opens and enters with her brother*  
Danny's son: *goes ghost* Now what?  
Danny's daughter: We try to find Mom and Dad.  
Danny's Son: Aren't they at home?  
Danny's daughter: Their past selves you dweeb.  
Danny's son: Oh.   
Danny's daughter: Yeah. *looks at the map* and since this is the infi-map It knows. Hold onto it.   
Danny's son: *grabs the map*  
Danny's daughter: Take us to Mom Dad and Uncle Ciel! *still has time medallions on*  
Map: *does as told*  
Danny's kids: *scream as the map takes them 20 years into the past*  
............................................................ England Present time Phantomhive manor.........................  
Everyone: *are talking to each other about Dan*.  
Danny's Kids: *landed on top of a roof watching everything*.  
Dean: Now what?  
Lilith: Clockwork doesn't want us to interfere.  
Dean: Fine. *pouts*  
Lilith: *smiles happily proud that she won the fight*  
Ciel: Danny you can't defeat him he will kill you! *he says in worry*.  
Danny: I have to bro or else the world will be destroyed. I can't let that happen.*he says seriously*.  
Sebastian: master Danny is right my lord. *he says simply*  
Danielle: Don't worry I will help Danny in the battle.*says in a happy mood*.  
Sam, Tucker & jazz: we agree so don't worry Ciel.*they say in calm voice*.   
Ciel: Very well then.  
................................................ roof............................  
Lilith: Don't even think about it. *watches*  
Dean: I can't do anything!  
Lilith: Ha ha...   
Dean: *watches them* What are we doing here anyway?  
Lilith: Ugh, Clockwork said we need to look out for mom and dad and check Dan's return. We went over this.   
Dean: Oh.  
Lilith: Little brothers *nods her head in shame*  
Dean: by two minutes!  
Lilith: Yeah you keep telling yourself that.  
Dean: *mumbles in irritation*  
Lilith: Little brothers.   
Dean: Sisters. *leans on the window sill and falls in*  
Lilith: Dean!  
............. Phantomhive Manor.....................  
Danny: *saw Dean*  
Dean: *gets up* Oops.  
Lilith: *sighs and follows* Great Job kamikaze.  
Dean: It was an accident.   
Everyone: *watches them fight*   
Lilith: Clockwork said to watch not interfere or be seen!  
Dean: Sorry.  
Sam: What do you mean Clockwork?  
Danny: You mean he sent you?  
Sam: How do you even know who we are?  
Tucker: Yeah!  
Lilith: Now look what you started you weirdo.  
Dean: Hey Dad said you're not supposed to call me names!  
Lilith: Well Dad's not here!  
Dean: Mom said so too!  
Lilith: She's not here either!  
Dean: They're right there! *points to Danny and Sam*  
Danny and Sam: Wait, What?!  
Lilith: *sighs* Were your kids... from the future.  
Danny and Sam: *faint*  
Everyone else: *stares*

see you  
DPL2


	6. The Discussion

............................................................................................ Phantomhive Manor...............................  
Danny: We're your? *looks at Sam*  
Lilith: Parents.   
Sam: *shocked*  
Danny: Clockwork sent you.  
Dean: Yes to check on you.  
Ciel: hmm let me guess because Dan might kill your future parents- says in matured way while thinking-   
Sebastian: well this just got more interesting my Lord- smirking-   
Ciel: Perhaps you're right Sebastian- smirked-   
Tucker: Ha! I knew you guys would always end up married with kids- teasing them-   
Jazz: Aww I'm gonna be an aunt in the future. -smiles-   
Danielle: yay I'm gonna be an aunt too -jumped up and down happily-   
Danny & Sam: -look at each other then back at them and then at the kids blushing-   
Kids: Ooo.  
Sam: *blushing*  
Danny: So Dan has plans?  
Kids: Clockwork sent us to protect you.   
Sebastian: And we will. *smirks*   
A.n   
See you next time.  
Dpl2  
ch. written by Savannah daisy river and me DannyPhantomluver2


	7. The Plan

............................................. Phantomhive Manor.....................................  
Ciel: You're welcome to stay here I suppose.   
Sebastian: They are your Niece and Nephew. *smirks*  
Ciel: Don't give me that look! *pissed*  
Sebastian: Yes.... my... Lord.   
Danny: We still need a plan.   
Sam: Yes Dan won't rest until Danny is his. *says with worry*  
Tucker: That is true. *nods*  
Danielle: maybe one of us can hide Danny from Dan?  
Jazz: that won't work, Dan will always end up finding him  
Ciel: hmm perhaps Sebastian will follow Danny everywhere in case Dan returns that way he can help him.*says mature voice while thinking*  
Sam: that good idea Ciel.  
Jazz: yeah it's better than nothing.  
Tucker: I agree.  
Danielle: Sebastian will be Danny's bodyguard even though my cousin is a superhero? *giggles*  
Danny: no way I don't need a bodyguard Ciel!*he yelled*   
Sebastian: I suppose I could my lord.*smirks*  
Ciel: it's for your own protection little bro.*acts like an overprotective brother*  
Danny: ugh fine.*he groans in annoyance by the idea*  
Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Ciel & Kids: *laughs at Danny's reaction*  
Sebastian: *just keep smirking*   
Danny: I'm just gonna get something to drink. *motions towards the kitchen*  
Sebastian: No need master Danny I will get it for you.  
Ciel: He is the butler.  
Danny: Fine. *sighs*  
Sebastian: *bows* What would you like?  
Danny: Root beers fine. *sat down*  
Sebastian: Very well then. *went*  
Danny: *thinks*  
Ciel: *worried about Danny's well being*  
Danny: *gets up and begins to leave the room*  
Sam: *is worried about Danny and follows him to his room*  
Ciel: Danny.... *leans his hand on his cheek*  
Sebastian: My Lord? *smirks*  
Ciel: I am fine Sebastian. *looks at him in irritation* Aren't you supposed to be watching Danny 24/7? *raises his eyebrow*   
Sebastian: Yes my lord.  
Lilith: Anger management much?  
Dean: Very hostile.  
Ciel: Well...... Go! *pissed*  
Sebastian: *bows* Yes my lord. *leaves*  
Ciel: Idiot demon. *goes back to his work*  
............................................. Trancy Manor..................................  
Alois: Claude! *pissed*  
Claude" Yes your highness  
Alois: Go find this Dan guy and tell him I asked for him!  
Claude: Yes your highness.*leaves*  
....................................................Back at Phantomhive manor........................................................  
Ciel: *is watching all the time videos Clockwork let him use to learn about his little brother's past*  
Dan: *comes out of nowhere and stands behind him* You really think you can learn about my past human self, that easy?*says to him in anger*  
Ciel: *pause the video after hearing Dan's voice in shocked* You're here! *growled*  
Dan: It won't be so easy Ciel. *laughs evilly*   
Ciel: *pissed*  
Dan: Now I just need to get you out of the way so I could get Danny. *shows his fangs*  
Ciel: That will never happen, Danny said so himself.  
Dan: Danny knows he shouldn't make promises he can't keep. *grabs Ciel and lifts him up to his face* All will be revealed in matter of time.*throws Ciel and leaves the manor as he laughs evilly*  
............................................................. Trancy Carriage..................................  
Claude: What now Highness?  
Alois: Let's find this Dan fellow shall we! *says chipper*  
Claude: Yes.. your highness. *goes towards town*  
Alois: Now......... let us see what we can find right Claude. *looking at a black rose as he spins it in his hand*  
Claude: Yes... Your highness. *says softly*  
Alois: You will be mine Ciel Phantomhive.  
....................................................Town........................................  
Dan: *causing horror and destruction*  
Everyone: * screaming in fear while running*   
Lilith: *flying towards Dan* get lost!   
Dean: :* flying towards Dan and stands beside his sister* yeah! Or else!   
Dan: Or else what? *smirks evilly*  
Dean: *looks at his sister*  
Lilith: What.  
Dean: *still looks*  
Lilith; Ugg okay fine.   
Dean:*smiles*  
Lilith: *unleashes her ultimate super power that's really scary*  
Dan: *screams*  
Dean: Yeah! that's my sister!  
Lilith: Dean, this is not the time!  
Dean: Oh... right... sorry.  
Lilith: Little Brothers. *sighs*  
Danny: So the plan? *raises his eyebrow*  
Ciel: As I said. Sebastian will watch you. Don't worry it will be fine.  
Danny: If you say so. *sighs*  
................................ Back at the Phantomhive manor.....................  
Danny: So that's it?  
Ciel: Yes that's the plan now deal with it. *went to bed*  
Danny: Ugg fine! *went to bed*  
Ciel:*went to bed*  
.................................... Trancy Manor.....................  
Alois: Yes Dan. I believe we're gonna be close. Very close. *holds his chin deep in thought*  
Dan: *laughs evilly uncontrollably*  
Alois : *joins in* Claude!  
Claude: Yes Highness? *bows*  
Alois: You know what to do. *says angrily*  
Claude: Yes Highness. *bows leaves*  
Alois: Now Dan? what is our plan?  
Dan: *smirks evilly* I thought you'd never ask.   
A.n There you go, guys, this ch is done. Unfortunately, Savannah Daisy River will NOT be helping with the rest of this story. She will be giving me ideas along the way but I will be writing the Chapters. Keep reading   
DPL2


	8. Nightmare Demise

.......................................... Phantomhive Manor Ciel's Study.....................................  
Ciel: *fell at his desk*  
Sebastian: *walks in and sees Ciel asleep and smirks*  
Ciel: *sleeping*  
Sebastian: What am I to do with you, my lord? *picks him up changes him and puts him to bed*  
Ciel: *still asleep*  
Sebastian: Good night my Lord. *leaves to check on Danny and his friends*  
.................................................. Danny's room.....................................................  
Danny: *was sleeping peacefully in his bed until he heard Dan talk to telepathically*  
Dan: You will turn into me, Danny. You can't change your fate. You will become me! *telepathically*  
Danny: *began to get visual nightmares because of the words Dan has said*  
Dan: It's all in a matter of time. *says to Danny telepathically as red eyes emerged from gray clouds*  
Danny: *woke up out of fear* I will never turn into you. Never! *yelled out loud instead of in his dream*  
Sebastian : *heard him yell* Troubles? *smirks slightly*  
Danny: *startled by Sebastian* Oh, Sebastian. Sorry did I disturb you? Did I wake Ciel?*says with worry*  
Sebastian: *smirks* No, no. The young Master is still quite asleep.  
Danny: Oh, Good. *says more calmly*  
Sebastian: Yes. Your friends on the other hand. I am not quite sure.  
Jazz: *comes into the room*  
Sam: *follows in*  
Tucker: *Follows in*  
Dani: *Follows in*  
Danny: Sorry for waking you all. *says sadly*  
Sam: It's fine Danny. You will never bug us.  
Tucker: Yeah, D,  
Dani: We love you, Danny.  
Danny *s weakly*   
Dani: Try and get some sleep. *pats his shoulder*  
Danny: Okay. *Lays down*  
Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Dani: *leave*  
Sebastian: *left and speaks to Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz* I assume all is well for the night?  
Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani: Yes.   
Sebastian: Very well. Good night. *walks down the hall to do is work*  
Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Dani: *go back to bed*  
........................................ Phantomhive Roof................  
Dean: Maybe we should go back to the future I don't want to mess up either timeline. *says with worry*  
Lilith: You're probably right. *looks at the stars*  
Dean: I don't want to change our future. Mom and Dad's future. *scared*  
Lilith : *hugs Dean*  
Dean: There has to be something we could do?  
Lilith: I... I don't know.  
Dean: We can't tell them anything about the future.  
Lilith: I know. I just said I didn't want to change our future. *says angrily*  
Dean: Geez, sorry I said anything. *raises his hands up in defense*  
Lilith: Oh, sorry for snapping at you. *says softly*  
Dean: It's fine. *says softly and sadly*  
Lilith: *hugs Dean* Let's watch over Mom and Dad secretly.  
Dean: Sure, but shouldn't we talk to Clockwork and figure out what it is he wants?  
Lilith: I suppose. *shrugs*  
Dean: Good I wouldn't want anything to happen.  
Lilith: Me either. *says full of worry*  
Dean: *leaves to the forest*  
Lilith : *follows close behind*  
................................... Danny's room Morning...........................  
Danny: *searching through all his things* Where are they?! *says frantically*  
Dani: I thought you didn't bring anything except what you were wearing when you came here?  
Danny: Yes, but I bought new clothes and stuff when I came here. Well except the bed, closet or uh furniture. Except I did buy a Bookshelf. *continues searching*  
Dani: Looks around* I don't see any books?  
Danny: Exactly, there still In the Boxes. Sebastian ordered so much stuff I don't know where it all is.  
Dani: Oh, well you'll find them. Hey! is Sebastian still guarding you?  
Danny : *Looks at the door and uses a power to open it*  
Sebastian: *brings in lunch* I figured you would want to dine alone? *raises an eyebrow* Or with Miss Dani?  
Danny: See, Yes thanks, Sebastian. *smiles shyly*  
Sebastian: Very well, If you'll excuse me it is time for Master Ciel's Afternoon Tea. *dusts his arms and heads out of the room and down the hall*  
Danny: At least I get some privacy... *sighs*  
Dani: Yup.  
Danny: *continues to look through all the boxes*  
Dani: *sighs as she lays on Danny's bed*  
....................................................... Ciel's Office................................  
Ciel : *Looks through all the paperwork*  
Sebastian: *Comes in* It's time for your afternoon tea my Lord.  
Ciel: Shouldn't you be with Danny?  
Sebastian: Yes, but the daily routine of my Master is my number one priority.   
Ciel: Fine, but then return to his side once you're through here.  
Sebastian: Yes my lord. *pours tea*  
Ciel: *continues to work*  
Sebastian: *leaves*  
.............................................. Clockwork's lair......................................  
CW: What do we have here?  
Lilith: Clockwork we're back.  
CW: Yes, I know.   
Dean: Did we screw anything up?  
CW: No, not yet. *deep in thought*  
Lilith: *sighs in relief*  
Dean: Good.  
CW: Yes. *says concernedly*  
Lilith: Is something wrong?  
C.W: Time will soon tell.  
Lilith: UGH!  
Dean: Not... again.  
C.W: Let us view the doors, time will soon tell, time will soon tell.  
Dean: *views doors*  
Lilith: *views doors*  
C.W: *Views doors*  
................................................ Present day Trancy Manor....................................  
Alois: Claude! *screams angrily*  
Claude: Yes highness?  
Alois: What is taking Dan so long?*says angrily*  
Claude: He's figuring out a plan.  
Alois ": I see, but he's taking way too long.  
Claude: I know Highness.  
Alois: *irritated*  
................................. Clockwork's Lair Future ......................  
C.W: Now back to the present Go!  
Lilith: Let's Move! *flys off*  
Dean: *follows*  
........................... Phantomhive Manor.....................  
Ciel: Dan contacted him and you didn't tell me!? *pounds his fist on his desk*  
Sebastian: Those weren't your orders. *smirks*  
Ciel: Whatever from now on notify me! *pissed*  
Sebastian: As you wish my Lord. *bows*  
.................................. outside Phantomhive Manor.....................  
Lilith: Good we're back. *sighs in relief*  
Dean: Yup.*heads inside and falls on a couch in exhaustion*  
Lilith: Brothers.  
............................................. Later that night Phantomhive Manor...................  
Danny:*asleep*  
Dan: Hello, Danny, did you enjoy our last chat? *talking through telepathy*  
Dream Danny: No! go away!   
Dan: I will... for now.... *leaves in a flash of light*  
Danny: *dream continues*  
......................... Morning................................  
Danny : *wakes up* Oh god what a night. *stretches* that was the worst. *yawns and gets up*  
.....................................................Bathroom................................  
Danny: *takes a shower*  
...................................................... Danny's bedroom..........................  
Danny: *gets dressed and does his hair* Please let this day be better. *sighs*, please. *heads downstairs*   
..................................................... Dining room...........................  
Everyone but Danny : *eating*  
Danny: Good morning everyone. *smiles*  
Everyone: Good Morning Danny.  
Sebastian: *serves Danny's breakfast*  
Danny: Thanks, Sebastian. I'm starved. *eats*  
Sebastian: Glad to see how hungry you are.   
Danny: Yup.  
Sam: *laughs*  
Danny: What? you'd be hungry too if you up half the night. On account of nightmares. *drinks juice*  
Tucker: You look so tired.  
Danny: *yawns* I am.  
Sam: Maybe you should sleep longer?  
Danny: No I'll... be... *yawns* fine. *says tiredly*  
Sam: Okay. *says worriedly*  
Danny: Yup.   
Everyone: If you're sure? *asked worriedly*  
Danny: Yes. *a bit annoyed*  
Everyone: okay then.  
Danny: Good! *continues to eat*  
........................................... Trancy Manor............................  
Alois: *Laughs evilly* This is perfect! We'll kill Ciel and your enemy in one attack! *laughs uncontrollably*   
Dan: Yes, I've been giving Danny nightmares for the past few days.  
Alois: Excellent! you keep this up and he won't have the strength to even eat! *laughs uncontrollably*  
Dan: I see the possibilities. *laughs evilly*   
Alois: You do? *intrigued*   
Dan: Yes very much so.  
Alois: Now all we need is a plan to rid England of Phantomhive!... *interrupted*  
Dan: Along with Phantom!  
Alois and Dan: Once and for all! *laughs evilly*  
...................................................... Outside Trancy manor.............................  
Dean: Oh no!   
Lilith: They'll destroy our future family!  
Dean: But how will we help without destroying the future or the present?   
Lilith: Um................ *confused*  
Dean: Nice... can't we just warn everyone at Phantomhive Manor?  
Lilith: *thinks* I... suppose.   
Dean: Good let's go! *went*  
Lilith: Uh? *follows*  
................................................... Phantomhive Manor..............................  
Sam: Can't we attack him in Danny's dreams?  
Danny: He's not Nocturne.  
Sam: And yet he can travel into your dreams no problem?  
Tucker: Yeah D, he does do that.  
Dani: Remember.  
Danny: *Sighs* I know....  
Ciel: Well it's late we should all get some sleep, while we still can. Come on little brother you can sleep with me.  
Danny: Alright bro.  
Ciel: *nods and heads to bed*  
Danny: *follows Ciel*  
Everyone: *goes to their own rooms to sleep*  
................................................. Ciel's room after he's dressed.......................  
Danny: *asleep*  
Ciel: Sebastian!   
Sebastian: Yes, my lord?  
Ciel: You know what to do.  
Sebastian: Yes my lord, I will not fail you. *bows*  
Ciel: Very well ... Good night. *goes to sleep quickly*  
Sebastian: Good night.... my young Lords. *says softly and demonically*  
.................................................. Ciel's room a few hours later........................  
Sebastian: *is watching his young lords intently*  
Danny: *begins to groan and move vigorously from side to side*  
Sebastian: *smirks* What do we have here?  
Danny: *does it worse*  
Sebastian: I see now what must I do.  
...................................... Danny's nightmare..........................  
Dan: Danny.............. what a surprise.   
Dream Danny: Dan? what do you want?* pissed*  
Dan: You know exactly what!  
.................................... Night time outside of Danny's dream.........  
Ciel: *woke up and see's Danny having a nightmare* Sebastian!   
Sebastian : *was in the room trying to help Danny with his nightmare's* I am quite aware my Lord. I am doing everything in my power I could possibly do.  
Ciel: *smacks his face in irritation* Ugh very well then continue.  
Sebastian: Yes my Lord.  
Ciel: What is it he's dreaming about exactly?  
Sebastian: His nightmare seems to consist of... Dan and .... oh my Claude and Alois Trancy!  
Ciel: Alois Trancy... *says in disgust*  
.................................... Danny's Nightmare................  
Danny: What's going on? I know who Dan is... but who are you two? *points at Claude and Alois*  
Alois: Don't you remember me I teamed up with that fruit loop Vlad Masters some months back.  
Dream Danny; Oh yeah, Sebastian kicked your Butler's butt. But hey? how did you get into my nightmare?  
Dan: With my help, Danny... *came out of the shadows* Get ready for the battle of your worst nightmare! *dropped dream Danny off a cliff*  
Dream Danny: *screams*  
....................................................... night Ciel's room...................  
Ciel: *asleep by Danny*  
Sebastian: *is watching over them both*  
Danny: *wakes up screaming from his nightmare waking Ciel*  
Ciel: *wakes up and looks around for danger and stops when he sees Sebastian comforting Danny* What's the matter?  
Danny: *shaking* It's too late there's nothing we can do... they're coming ... and that's that. *passes out as bruises appear on his body and began to get hot.  
Sebastian: *feels Danny's head* He's running a fever. *begins to look out the window as a dark cloud emerges above the Trancy manor overhead* He is not wrong.   
Ciel: *scowled in anger*  
Sebastian: And with Danny out of commission there is nothing we can do...  
.... A.n  
Wow how was that more to come  
Dpl2


	9. I am Trancy hear me roar?

..................................... Trancy Manor..................................................  
Alois: Claude! *yells angrily*  
Claude: *enters the Dining Hall bows* Yes your Highness?  
Alois: What is this?  
Claude: I don't know your highness  
Alois: you don't know? !  
Claude: sorry your highness i don't.  
Alois: *slapped across his face* go find Dan now!  
Claude: yes your highness* he leaves*  
\--------------------at Phantomhive Manor- -----------'  
Danny: *is still unconscious with fever in Ciel bedroom*  
Ciel: *is passing back and forth worried in his bedroom watching Danny*  
Sebastian: calm down my Lord.  
Ciel: calm down?! calm down? ! Don't you bloody dare tell me to calm down Sebastian!  
*others came in*  
Danielle: yeah my cousin is too weak to save us it's time to freak out!  
Sam: she has point we can't do anything without Danny.  
Jazz: we have to at least have hope guys  
Tucker: there no hope we all are doomed!  
Sebastian: I will protect master Daniel by all means necessary as you see I am only one hell of Butler* smirked*  
Ciel: you better or else I will take away your cats from your bedroom Sebastian!  
Danielle, Sam, Jazz & Tucker: *looks at Sebastian weirdly*  
Sebastian: *looks mad* Yes I have cats! What's wrong with that?!  
Danielle, Sam, Jazz & Tucker: *Stare*  
Sam: I like cats. *shrugs*  
Sebastian:*smiles*  
Ciel: Well I don't like cats, and you know that very well Sebastian! *says harshly*   
Danielle: Sorry to cut in but we have a bigger problem than Sebastian having cats Danny is still unconscious. what are we going to do?  
Jazz: Yeah Dan will come after Danny soon and with your enemies Ciel and Sebastian.   
Sebastian: Indeed you're right Lady Jazz and Mistress Danielle we need to think of something to protect master Danny. *says calmly*   
Sam: let's think guys there has to be some way to go to the Ghost zone and ask Clockwork for help.   
Tucker: Agreed let's go to Clockwork's tower.  
Jazz: But the only question is how we go there if they're no ghost portals here in London.?  
Danielle: Yeah how we going to get there?   
Sebastian & Ciel: *look at each other then back at everyone else and smirks at same time for once*   
ch, written by DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah Daisy River  
A.n: here's the chapter you guys were waiting for guys and I am back! I will be helping with the chapters again. Cya soon guys. ~Savannah Daisy River.


	10. Dan's Return

Phantomhive Manor................................  
Danny: *slowly opens his eyes*  
Ciel: You're finally awake.  
Danny: *stares at Ciel*  
Dani, Sam: *sigh in relief*  
Tucker: How are you feeling D?  
Jazz: We were really worried about you little brother.  
Sebastian: Indeed we all were Master Daniel.  
Danny: *smiles and holds his throat*  
The Twins: *ran inside worry* Mom Dad, Uncle Ciel, Dan is looking for you!  
Danny: *sits up quickly and holds his head dizzily*  
Ciel: No Danny you're resting you're not going back to fight him, let Sebastian handle it.  
Danny: *nods and sits back*  
Danielle: Ciel how can Sebastian fight Dan if he never fought ghosts before?  
Jazz: She has a point Ciel you two don't know anything about fighting ghosts.  
Danny: Which is why I'm gonna fight .... he's my problem.  
Ciel: No not on my watch you're not Danny you need to fully recover and that's final! *sounds like an overprotective big brother*  
Danny: Ugh.... Fine! *sits back*  
Danielle: I will fight Dan then!  
Ciel: No you're not it's dangerous Danielle.  
Danny: He's right.  
Dean: How about we all work together to defeat Dan, Alois, and that stupid butler Claude while Dad recovers?  
Lilith: how?  
Ciel: I will stay behind and watch Danny Sebastian can go and help with Meyrin, Finny, and Baldoy.  
Sam: Okay.  
Ciel: Now go hurry! *ordered*  
Meyrin, Finny, Baldoy: *bows leaves*  
Sebastian: *leads everyone outside*  
..................Phantomhive Manor yard................................  
Dan: Give me Danny or else!  
Sam: No!  
Dan: *attacked them hard* You all shall die!  
Sam: *used a shield that the Fenton's created*  
Sebastian: *Charges at Dan with demon speed*  
Dan: *uses his ghost powers in time to make a shield*  
Sam, Tucker: Told you.  
Dan: Is that all you got?! *laughs evilly and attacks them with the ghostly wail*  
Danny: *shielded his family*  
Sebastian: Master Danny shouldn't you be resting?  
Danny: it's called hero's Sebastian I can't stop.  
Dan: How pathetic your such a child by playing hero.  
Danny: It's my job.  
Dan: your not a hero your pathetic weak child. if you couldn't protect in the future how can you think you got a chance to save them?!  
Danny: futures aren't set in stone Dan.  
Dan: oh really then what you call that? *points at Claude attacking everyone while Alois put a bomb inside the building*  
Danny: psychos.  
Dan: *attacked Danny with powerful ghost ray*  
Ciel: Danny be careful!  
Danny: *dodge the attack* same to you Ciel.*fires his ghost rays back at Dan*  
Ciel: Sebastian go protect Danny that's an order and as for you guys go fight Claude and get rid of that bomb now!  
Sebastian: yes my lord.*he stands by Danny and attack Dan*  
Mayrin, Finnian & Bardory: yes sir! *they went into two ways Mayrin went to take care of that bomb while Finnian and Bardory fighting Claude before Mayrin returned*  
Clockwork: *came out of nowhere and stopped time* taking Danny Sebastian and Ciel with him to his clock tower and put on the time medallions*  
........................ Clockwork's Tower................................................  
Danny: huh what happened?  
Ciel: Clockwork.  
Sebastian: hello again sir Clockwork.*he bows down*  
Clockwork: Hello.  
Ciel: There must be a really good reason why you brought us here. *sounds annoyed*  
Sebastian: Calm down my lord.  
Danny: *annoyed* Clockwork in case you didn't notice we're fighting Dan here!  
Clockwork: Yes I was aware of that Daniel although there can be another way to stop him, my Dear boy.  
Danny: And what pray tell is that? *crossed his arms*  
Clockwork: Change him.  
Ciel: What the bloody hell?!  
Danny: Crazy all knowing ghost with the power to change time but does absolutely nothing but stare at a screen say what?  
Clockwork: You heard me Daniel find a way to change him remember he is you after all.  
Danny: He's also an adult....which means he's stubborn don't forget we have the same Dad and I'll never be Dan.  
Clockwork: Yeah but you're forgetting you and Dan never met your real parents in other words Ciel can help you change him.  
Ciel: No there's no bloody way I am helping him change. Sebastian can do it.  
Danny: Jack and Maddie raised me.  
Sebastian: Me?!  
Clockwork: Daniel it's the right way remember your parent's hunted you down if he became good he can help you in every way.  
Ciel: Yes you Sebastian that's an order!  
Danny: They didn't know it was me....  
Sebastian: Yes my lord.  
Clockwork: In the end, they found out and tried to kill you anyway remember?  
Danny: *left*  
Clockwork: *gets in front of him* Trust me, Daniel.  
Danny: I'm not like him... *looks down speaks softly*  
Clockwork: No your not but he is you and someone needs to change him we can't always trap him.  
Danny: *no response*  
Sebastian: I am afraid Sir Clockwork is right Master Daniel and Master Ciel.  
Danny: Whatever.  
Ciel: Fine we will try your way Clockwork.   
Clockwork: Okay.  
Ciel: Send us back now.  
Clockwork: *teleports them back to the fight and continues the time*  
A.n  
There you guys go more to come  
Dpl2  
ch was written by  
DannyPhantomluver2 and  
Savannah Daisy River  
Keep................ reading...................  
DPL2


	11. Dan's New look

Savannah Daisy River, DannyPhantomluver2  
.....outside.PhantomhiveManor..................  
Danny: *staring*  
Dan: What are you staring at Phantom?  
Danny: You're ugly goatee.  
Ciel: *laughed*  
Sebastian: *smirked*  
Danny: I would regret that fashion statement...except this won't happen.  
Dan: *growled and was about to shoot a ghost ray at him until he said that* What did you say?  
Danny:*looks at him goes into Dan*  
Sam: Danny what are you doing?!  
Tucker: Stop D!  
Jazz: Little brother don't!  
Danielle: What's going on?  
Danny: Why?  
Sam: He will kill you!  
Jazz and Tucker: Yeah!  
Danielle: *looks confused*  
Danny: It's the only way.  
Sebastian: Indeed he is right we can't get in the way.  
Dan: What are you going to do trap me again? *laughed evilly*  
Danny: No.   
Jazz, Sam, and Tucker: What?!  
Dan: What did you say? *shocked*  
Danny: I'm not gonna trap you.  
Dan: What is this some kind of joke?  
Danny: No.  
Sebastian: Indeed that's right we won't trap you this time.  
Ciel: I hate to say this but we will help you.  
Danny: *silent*  
Dan: I see.  
Danny: Yeah.  
Dan: What can you do?  
Danny: Make you good.  
Dan: Yeah right... fine whatever. *lying*  
Danny: Do it! *moved*  
Sebastian: *knocked out Dan and took him inside Phantomhive Manor*  
Everyone: *follows inside*  
Ciel: This better work because I already wasted my time. *Says harshly*   
Sebastian: Don't worry my Lord everything is going as planned. *smirks*   
Ciel: Good.*says in annoyed*   
Danny: What's next now that Dan is knocked out? *asked in curiosity*   
everyone else: *looks at Dan*  
The Twins: We will return back to the future. *They left*   
Ciel: Dan needs a new look if he going to become good.   
Sebastian: I Understand my Lord.   
Jazz: I can work on his hairstyle.   
Danielle: I can pick the clothes.   
Mayrin: I can change his skin color.   
Danny: okay thanks.  
Mayrin, Jazz, Danielle: *took Dan's unconscious body inside a bedroom and worked on him after minutes later they're done*  
Dan: *finally awakened and stands up looks himself in the mirror and realized he looked completely different* what the hell you do to me! *He yelled at them*  
a.n  
wow, another chapter completed see u soon dpl2


	12. The Reveal

Jazz: We changed your look, Dan. *says honestly*  
Mayrin: Oh yes we did! *says cheerfully*  
Danielle: And you look handsome now! *says happily*  
Dan: I NEVER TOLD YOU GIRL'S COULD!  
Meyrin: Too late.  
Danielle: be nice!  
Meyrin: oh sorry!  
Dan: *he smirked like Sebastian*  
Meyrin: Oh my.  
Dan: what you're looking at*he asked her in anger and move closer to her smirking*  
Meyrin: * ran away *   
Dan: *he chuckled to himself and walked away to look around*  
Everyone: ......  
Ciel: Sebastian go make sure he doesn't do anything!  
Sebastian: * follows*  
Danny: well at least he's not killing anyone.  
Sam: I guess.  
Tucker: Do you have any video games here?  
Danny: No.  
Tucker: Aww man.  
Danny: it's ok.  
Ciel: I have something to do if you would excuse me.*he spoke gently and walked away into his office*  
Danny: .....  
Sam: what's wrong Danny?  
Danny: I don't know.  
Finny: Master Phantomhive has been really nice lately since you come along master Danny.  
Danny: Really?   
Finny: Yes.  
Baldroy: I say everything has changed.  
Danny: Oh wow.  
Danielle: *smile and walk away to go to Ciel office to talk to him*  
Ciel: *going over his papers*  
Danielle: Hey, um Ciel *she says nervously*  
Ciel: Yes?  
Danielle: what kind paperwork are you doing?  
Ciel: It"s nothing you need to know.  
Dani: So moody ...   
Ciel: *he sighs* I am not!  
Dani: Yup. Moody ....   
Ciel: Don't test me, Danielle. *he growled*  
Dani: Don't test me Ciel *eyes glowed green*  
Ciel: I have more important things to do than listening to your complaints.  
Dani: Be a kid! * ran off*  
Ciel: be a kid? Really, I can't if only she knew ..my childhood has been ruined, seeing my parents dead, at age 4 and having to be a man ever since I made deal with Sebastian.  
Sebastian: My Lord?  
Ciel: *turns around to face his butler* Why are you here Sebastian I thought I told you to make sure Dan doesn't do anything!  
Sebastian: I have it all under control my lord. *smirks* I can't leave my master to starve as I look over Dan, now what kind of butler would I be if I can't do a simple request like that?   
Ciel: You know that is getting annoying Sebastian how is Danny? are you watching him too?!  
Sebastian: First off, do you wish to eat here or in the dining hall?   
Ciel: I"ll be down in minute I want to wear these new clothes Jazz has bought for me.  
Sebastian: very well as you wish.  
Ciel: Danny has taught me how to dress myself as well, so you may go.  
Sebastian: *chuckles* why the sudden Interest of learning my lord?*he smirks*  
Ciel: since I now know that I have a little brother who can change himself.  
Sebastian: Oh I see.  
Ciel: But you may help me choose what I should wear. This or? Outfit 1 ... This..Outfit 2*  
Sebastian: This my lord *he holds up the first outfit*  
Ciel: Alright, you may go now Sebastian.  
Sebastian: Shouldn't I teach you first?   
Ciel: What did I just say? Danny already has taught me plus I heard this kind of clothing is easy to wear, unlike my old clothes.  
Sebastian: as you wish my lord. *leaves*  
Ciel: *he changed his outfit and walked downstairs sits in his king seat like always*  
Dani & Sam: *reading a book*   
Ciel: so Danny is everything alright?  
Dani: Danny's not here.   
Ciel: where is he?   
Dani: A Ghost came Danny's dealing with him.  
Ciel: I see.  
Dani: Yup.  
Dan: why does he bother fighting them when I am more powerful than him?  
Dani: Dan!  
Dan: what it's a fact little girl.  
Dani: *sticks tongue out at him*  
Dan: *he rolls his eyes and smirks*  
Sam: Leave Dan.   
Dan: No.  
Danny: Now!   
Dan: fine whatever* he leaves*  
Danny: *sat Down*  
Ciel: You two shouldn't have done that.  
Danny: * left*  
Ciel: *he signed and run after him*  
Danny: *about to fly off*  
Ciel: Danny!  
Danny: * looks but is floating high*  
Ciel: What is the matter?  
Danny: Nothing ...  
Ciel: You know you can tell me anything.  
Danny: Ya ...  
Ciel: so Don't lie to me.   
Danny: *he sighs*   
Ciel: it's because of Dan I know.  
Danny: Ya ...   
Ciel: Nothing will happen I promise.  
Danny: Ok.   
Ciel: let's go.  
Danny: Where?  
Ciel: Back to the dining room.  
Danny: okay.  
Ciel: *he started walking back*  
Danny : * follows his brother *  
Ciel: We need to talk after lunch along with Dan.  
Danny: ...  
Ciel: I know you still hate him but we have to.  
Danny: okay ...  
.........................................................................after lunch..................................................................................  
Danny: .....  
Ciel: You need to be, mature little brother.   
Danny: You need to be a kid, I know why you grew up so quickly but they would want you to be happy to live a long prosperous life ... I know Sebastian's a demon Ciel.  
Ciel: Yes and you also know that I had turned into a demon.  
Danny: Yes I do, I can sense the inhumanity.  
Ciel: Nothing can change that.  
Danny: No but eventually you'll find mom and dads killers ... What will you do then? *leaving*  
Ciel: I will put you in charge.  
Danny: * stopped* what?  
Ciel: After I get my revenge I will put you in charge of the job.  
Danny: what job?  
Ciel: What have I been doing?  
Danny: Solving murders cases?  
Ciel: Yes.  
Danny: Oh.  
Ciel: I am sure you can handle it.  
Danny: Me too.  
Ciel: *he smiled at his little brother* Now that I am demon I can be even more dangerous.  
Danny: I'm as close to a demon as I can get.  
Ciel: *he smirked* You can't make deal with me because you're my brother.  
Danny: That's not what I meant.   
Ciel: I know I'm just telling you don't make deal with demon like I did ever! *he says harsh voice*  
Danny: Got it.  
Ciel: Good.  
Danny: Okay * was taller than him*  
Dan: *walked in looking annoyed* You're stupid butler said you want to talk to me?  
Danny: Ciel...  
Ciel: Danny stay and yes I did* he says harshly*  
Danny: Fine I'll stay.  
Dan: What do you want? * he asked Ciel in a heartless voice*  
Danny: Don"t talk to Ciel like that!  
Dan: I can say whatever I want!  
Ciel: that's enough Dan.  
Danny: Over my dead body !* eyes turned green*.  
Dan: No. *smirks*  
Ciel: *he gets in between them his eyes turn red*  
Danny & Dan: *stopped*  
Ciel: remember you two might be ghosts but I am demon meaning no fighting!  
Danny: I'm half ghost ...  
Ciel: I know but your still something different.  
Danny: ...   
Dan: so what if you're demon I am still more powerful than you both* he says in a fact way voice and smirks*  
Danny: I'm out of here. *left*   
Ciel: Danny! *he ran after him*  
Danny: *firing ecto Rays training*  
Ciel: *watching him training and smile* So he trying to get stronger?  
Dan: yes so what*he says heartless voice not caring*  
Ciel: I am not surprised you keep saying you're more powerful than him.  
Dan: I am.*he smirks*   
Ciel: Just because you're older and from future?  
Dan: So what. *he asked coldly*  
Ciel: it will call unfortunately wrong.  
Dan: What the hell are you trying to say.*he says coldly*  
Ciel: nothing forget it.*he watches Danny train*  
Dan: whatever.*he leans against the wall*   
Danny: *stopped training*  
Sebastian: Would you like me to help you become stronger master Daniel?  
Danny: What if Dan becomes evil again or there's a ghost that's just really powerful*looks down*  
Sebastian: I don't think he will master and very well shall we start?  
Danny: Me either but we"ll never know. Yes.  
Sebastian: *he gets his knives as weapons*  
Danny: Ready. *readies ecto Rays*  
Sebastian: *he attacked him with super demon speed*  
Danny: *went invisible*  
Sebastian: *he smirked and keep attacking*  
Ciel: You should at least try to help your younger self.  
Dan: why should I?*he asked him heartlessly*  
Danny: *used ice and kept firing*  
Ciel: Because he is you, either way, you should at least help yourself.  
Dan: No I don't have to do anything. in fact, I don't have to listen to anyone.*he says in his cold hearted voice*  
Ciel: Don"t argue with me Dan just do it!  
AN: more 2 come plus here enjoy this song.   
dpl2 Savannah daisy river


	13. Training Danny

.................................................................Phantomhive Manor...............................................  
Danny: * stares at Dan with detest*  
Ciel: *glares at Dan in hatred* I said just do it!  
Dan: Fine fine whatever I will.*he says in annoyed and gets up walking over to them*  
Sebastian: *smirks while watching*  
Danny: * stares *  
Dan: Let's get this over with.  
Danny: *went ghost* Shall we? *annoyed*  
Dan: We shall. *says darkly annoyed as well and blasted Danny across the lawn causing to mess it up along with the garden*  
Finny: My Lawn!, My Garden! *yells sadly*  
Sebastian: Just redo it later Finny. *says annoyed*  
Tucker: I bet my money on Danny.  
Bradory: I bet my money on Dan.  
Everyone: *gives them a weird look*  
Dan: *fires multiple rays in Danny's direction hoping to have one hit his younger counterpart*  
Danny: *fires back the same ecto rays evenly matched as the rays collided together*  
Danny: Getting tired yet? *smirks at his opponent*:  
Dan: Not likely. *fires his ghostly wail*  
Danny : *fires the same attack*:  
Sam: Oh no.' *covers her ears*  
Tucker: *covers his as well*  
Ciel: Don't ruin my home! *yells*  
Sebastian: This is quite interesting. * smirks while watching them attack each other*  
Mayrin: Oh dear this training is dangerous, oh yes it is!  
Finny: They're both so strong!*watching in amazed*  
Bardory: I agree this is one rare training.   
Danielle: This is so cool I know my cousin will beat him he always does! *says in excited voice*  
Jazz: True but Dan has more powerful attacks than him.*says in a fact tone*  
Tucker: He beat him before! plus my bud knows what he's doing! *says in a serious yet confident tone*  
Jazz: I suppose. *crosses her arms still in deep concern for her brother's safety even though she guesses Dan is also her brother in a way*  
................................Back to the battle.......................  
Dan: Give up? *smirks as he dodges yet again another ecto ray of Danny's*  
Danny: *breathes deeply* Not a chance! *continues to fire until he unleashed a new power*  
Dan: *felt as if he couldn't move an inch* 'What the...?  
Danny: *smirks as he throws Dan across the Lawn with much force*  
Dan: * struggling to get control of his body*  
Danny: *flung Dan around from side to side* Having fun Dan? *smirks as he continues*  
Dan: I thought I was training you? *continues to try to take control*  
Danny: As did I. *finally releasing his hold on Dan by flinging him across the lawn into the tool shed*  
Dan: Not bad for a teenager, even so, I am much older and more powerful than you'll ever be. *says darkly and used his duplicate powers to make 5 copies of himself and attack him at same time*  
Danny: *used the force Shield that he uses in boxed up Fury to protect himself from Dan's attack*  
Dan: Impressive.  
Danny: Protecting Amity Park came with a lot of practices.   
Dan: Don't hold back.It has begun. *attacks Danny with full force and smirks as balances on one foot then motions a hand to Danny to bring it on*  
Danny: *does back flips to dodge Dan's constants Ecto attacks*  
Dan: *continues firing trying to get a shot in*  
Danny: *laughs as he continues to dodge each attack*  
Dan: *growls in frustration* Hold still! *yells angrily*  
Danny: *puts his hand on his chin* Huh, let me think about it .... no. *kicks Dan to the other side of the lawn*  
Tucker: *Laughs  
Dani : *Giggles*  
Sebastian: Truly Interesting. *smirks*  
Ciel: Shut up Sebastian! *yells*  
Danny: *Laughs*  
Dan: *growls in frustration and flies in quickly towards Danny grabbing him by the throat in the process*  
Danny: *stopped laughing once Dan's hands reached his throat*  
Dan: I'm so tired of you, My little infuriating past self! *he yelled as he began to choke Danny tightly*  
Ciel: Sebastian stop him now! *yells angrily*  
Sebastian: Yes my Lord. *bows as he attacks Dan full force*  
Dan: *drops Danny*  
Danny: *Falls from the sky as he reverts back to human*  
Jazz: Danny! *yells*  
Sebastian: *Catches Danny*  
Ciel: Danny!  
Danny: *unconscious*  
Jazz: What did you do?...  
A.n   
There you go more to come  
ch was written by me an Savannah  
DPL2


	14. Another Case

An enjoy this black butler book of circus opening while reading  
.........................Phantomhive Manor..................

Dan: Me?!

Ciel: Dan... *growled a hatred look in his eyes*

Danielle: Will Danny be alright? *looks worried*

Sebastian: I am quite sure that master Daniel is fine mistress Danielle.*say calmly*

Jazz: You probably did something, Dan. *sounds serious*

Dan: What the hell? *looks annoyed *

Danielle: Whatever, let's just get him home. *says worriedly*

Sam: Yeah. *says gently*

Sebastian: *held Danny carefully*

Ciel: Let's go inside.*says calm and yet anger voice*

Sebastian: As you wish my lord. *says calmly*

Everyone: *heads inside the manor*

Sebastian: Shall I take Master Danny to his room?'

Ciel: 'Yes. ... actually .... my room. I want to keep an eye on my brother.*says in mature calm voice*

Sebastian: Very well my lord.*takes Danny to Ciel's room*

Ciel: *looks towards Dan* 'As for you. says in calm and yet hated voice*

Dan: *smirks* 'You don't scare me. *says in calm mocking voice*

Ciel: *begins to walk away* 'We will see. *left with his butler looking mad*  
....................................................inside Ciel's bedroom................................................  
Sebastian: *puts Danny body gently on Ciel's bed before leaving his young master alone with him*  
Ciel: *sits on the right side on the bed next to him watching him* 

........................ A few hours later...................

Danny: *eyes open slowly*

Ciel: *reading a book*

Danny: *blinking trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the room*

Ciel : * continues to read*

Danny: *watches him*

Sebastian: *enters the room with Lunch* Ah, Master Danny you're awake.

Ciel: *springs up as he turns towards his brother*

Danny: *looks towards Ciel*

Sebastian: *serves Lunch* Enjoy young Masters. Call if you need anything. *serves tea and leaves shortly after*

Danny: *looks down at his food*

Ciel: What's troubling you, Danny? *asks in calm mature voice *

Danny: *looks up from his food to look at his brother in the eye feeling at ease*It's nothing really.*says in a rasp*

Ciel: *Looks at Danny concerned*

Sebastian: *knocked on the door gently*

Ciel: come in. *says in calm gentle voice as the door slowly opens *

Sebastian: Young master there a letter from Queen Victoria about another case, she has asked for you and Master Daniel. *says simply *

Danny: *looks at Sebastian curiously*

Ciel: I see. I suppose we have no choice but to refuse. *says in calm annoyed voice *

Sebastian: indeed it seems so my Lord. *says simply and smirks *

Danny: Why must you? *says in a raspy voice*

Ciel: *looks at his brother in the eye and about to speak but gets cut off before he could say a word *

Sebastian: master Daniel the queen had asked for you as well she believes you could be very useful in this case. *says simply *

Danny: No, I mean why must we decline? *says in a rasp but very confident voice*

Ciel: Well you're in no right shape to fight. *says in a calm gentle voice *

Danny: I know you mean well Ciel. But I can handle myself. *says stubbornly*

Sebastian: It's that master Daniel is more stubborn like you as well my Lord. *says in calm voice simply *

Ciel: Sebastian. *growled at his demon butler *

Danny: *Chuckles*

Sebastian: *just standing there and smirks *

Ciel: *sigh in annoyed and turns his head to face Danny again *You're not going and that's final. *says in calm mature overprotective voice *

Danny: *Sighs* Fine. *said in a trusting tone*

Sebastian: *chuckles at his master's reactions before leaving them alone once again *

*The door opens up as soon as Sebastian left*

Elizabeth: CIEL I HAVE MISSED YOU! *says cheerfully and ran over to Ciel as she began to hug him to death as always *

Danny: *giggles at the scene before him*

Ciel: Elizabeth! Ugh *feeling annoyed *

Elizabeth: Ciel I told you to call me Lizzy!

Ciel: ugh that's enough!

Danny: *giggles but the laughing hurt his throat*

Ciel: *notice his brother is in pain so he pushes her away * Elizabeth my brother is hurt I have to take care of him.

Elizabeth: Aww poor thing *ran over to Danny and hug him instead *

Danny: *couldn't breathe due to Elizabeth's grasp*

Ciel: Elizabeth! *yelled and pulled her away from him*

Danny; *coughs and speaks in a deeper rasp* It's alright.

Elizabeth: Your brother is much nicer than you Ciel. *kiss Danny's cheek and skipped away *

Ciel: *his eyes go wide in shocked watching her leave *

Sebastian: *smirks *

Danny: *stayed silent*

Ciel: What the bloody hell!?

Sebastian: I believe Lady Elizabeth has stated that Master Danny is...

Danny: *interrupts Sebastian* Oh he heard her Sebastian. *says in a rasp*

Ciel: *growled at Sebastian feeling irritated *

Danny: *stays silent*

Ciel: Sebastian go get dinner ready that's an order!

Sebastian: Yes my Lord. *leaves the room*

Ciel: *sigh and started looking through the letter the queen sent*

Danny: *looks out the window*

Letter: Dear Ciel  
I am in need of you and your Butler's assistance, as well as your brother Danny which from certain people I have learned of his amazing gifts. It seems thugs and what seems as glowing creatures as invaded England and I am in desperate need of your assistance.  
Sincerely ,  
The Queen

Ciel: Oh I see now..... Danny come over here to look at this letter from the queen.

Danny: * crawls from his side of the bed to Ciel's*

Ciel: *shows the letter to Danny *

Danny: *reads through the letter *

Dani: * laughing as she flew through the room*

Ciel: *waits for him to finish it*

Danny: * finished the letter and glanced at Dani* what are you up to Danielle?* says in a rasp but also a big brother tone *

Danielle: I was curious what you guys were talking about so I was eavesdropping.

Danny: Uh huh. * says in an annoyed but very serious tone*

Ciel: Danielle it's impolite to eavesdrop on others. *says in a calm mature voice *

Danny: Yes Dani, Ciel is right.

Danielle: Aww, but Danny!

Danny: I know it's fun Danielle but it is also rude, and it could hurt people's feelings.

Danielle: Aww okay. *frowns *

Ciel: We all should go downstairs to eat dinner.

Danny: Sure bro, we will be right down.

Ciel: Alright I'll be waiting for you both downstairs. *leaves his bedroom going downstairs *

Danny: * waits for Ciel to be gone* Okay.

Ciel: *disappeared from the view*

Danny: He's gone.

Danielle: *nods her head slowly looks at Danny *

Danny: How come you wanted to eavesdrop. It's ok, it's only me I know how Ciel makes you nervous. * smiles so that to show her he isn't angry*

Danielle: whaaat! *her voice went high pitch nervously *

Danny: I mean how he can be scary though? you are the toughest girl I know. * holds his throat as he speaks in a rasp again*

Danielle: Yeah, he can be very scary I don't know why he always has hate in his heart?

Danny: It's a very long story, Danielle.

Danielle: I wanna know too I mean I am family as well aren't I?

Danny: Of course Dani. * says In a surprised voice at the sound of her maturity*

Danielle: Then can I know the reason why too?

Danny: I think, this is a story that Ciel should tell. If he wants to. * says in a rasp*

Danielle: *sigh* okay... *walking out of the bedroom and goes downstairs * 

Danny: * sighs as he too heads downstairs *

Ciel: Good to know you both decided to join us.

Danny & Dani: Um your welcome.

Ciel: Was that suppose to be a joke?

Danny: Um, yeah. *says in a rasp*

Dani: Yup.

Danny and Dani: *sat at the table*

Sebastian: *held out Ciel's chair*

Ciel: *sat down *

Sebastian: *pushed Ciel's chair in*

Danny: So, Sebastian is there any more information on the case?*says in a rasp*

Sebastian: *reads through the scrolls of parchment* Aside from the Queens descriptions, nothing new. 

Danny: Alright then. *says in a rasp*

Dani: *glances in Danny's direction curiously*

Ciel: Well we'll figure it all out soon. We leave after breakfast tomorrow.

Danny: Sure bro. 

Sebastian: Very well my lord. *passes out Dinner* Enjoy Masters.

Ciel: Be sure to pack Lunch and Dinner. We will be out pretty late tomorrow.

Sebastian: Yes my Lord. *serves Shirley temples*

Danny: *lost in thought*

............................. After Dinner .......................................

Sebastian: *clears the table* I have set the chess board in the drawing room for a post dinner game. 

Ciel: Good. 

Danny: *sits on the couch as he turns towards the window looking outside*

Ciel: *sits at the chess table and looks at Danny *

Danny : *looking out the window*

...............Time Skip...............

Everyone: *went to their own bedroom to sleep*

....................................... Next Day.............................

*Sunrise throughout the window in the Phantomhive manor*

Sebastian: *is the only one awake, he begins to do his chores until it's morning. He then enters into Ciel's bedroom to wake Danny and his young master up for today's case*

Danny: *is asleep*

Ciel: *is asleep as well*

Sebastian: *open the bedroom door and entering inside walking towards the bed and open the curtains to let light in the room to wake them up* it's time to start the day my Lord. *says in calm voice simply *

Danny: *continues to sleep as he moves slightly clearly dreaming*

Ciel: *groans in his sleep before waking up slowly opens his dark blue eye on his left eye while keeping his right eye closed because of the contract*

Sebastian: *places the eye patch on Ciel's eye*

Ciel: Do you have everything set up for today trip? Sebastian. *says in calm serious voice *

Sebastian: Yes my Lord.

Ciel: Good.

Danny: *yawns and wakes up after hearing them talk* Oh, good morning Ciel and Sebastian. *says in a calm sleepy voice *

Sebastian: Good Morning Master Danny.

Ciel: Good morning Danny are you ready to go?

Danny: Yes I suppose. Though A shower would be great.

Ciel: Very well I'll be downstairs waiting for you eating breakfast.

Danny: Sure.

Ciel: *went downstairs and left*

Sebastian: *went to check the breakfast*

Danny: *went to shower*

Dan: *was making himself a sandwich for breakfast *

Sebastian: Are you sure you wouldn't like a waffle or something?

Dan: Not quite, I am not a teenage boy who eats something sweet for breakfast.

Sebastian: Perhaps a steak and an omelet? *smirks at Dan's remark*

Dan: Yes that's better, well thank you I guess. *says while hesitates in between word Thank you * 

Sebastian: You're welcome. *checks his watch and heads to check on the food*

Dan: Good morning freak. *says to Danny and smirks his eyes have gentle look*

Danny: Haha funny. Last I checked your me. So that means you just made fun of yourself. *sits down at the table*

Dan: *eyes go wide in shock and shut his mouth take his food and walks away *

Danny : *looked out the window*

Jazz: Good morning little brother Ciel and Dan.

Danny: Hi... *says softly as he looks out the window*

Ciel & Dan: Good morning Jazz.

Danny: *continued to look out the window*

Ciel: *notices how distracted Danny's been lately* Danny?

Danny: *looks at his brother*

Ciel: Is everything all right? you've seemed rather distracted lately.

Danny: I've been thinking a lot lately I guess.

Ciel: What pray tell is that?

Danny: It's dumb.

Ciel: Danny, if it is bugging you then it is important your my brother.

Danny: Um.. well. *suddenly Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive employees entered the room*

Sebastian: Breakfast is served. *bows*

Mey-rin : *tries to pass out the breakfast but tripped*

Sebastian: *caught all the food and passed it out*

Danny: Nice.

........................................................ After Breakfast....................................

Sebastian: The carriage is ready My Lord. 

Ciel: Good. Come along Danny.

Danny: *follows Ciel*

Sebastian : *Opens the door*

Ciel: *enters the coach*

Danny: I'll follow close behind. *goes ghost and floats to the sky*

Ciel: If your sure. *asked concernly*

Danny: Yes I'm sure. *flies above the carriage*

Sebastian: *closes the door and heads to the driving side of the carriage as the horse heads out*

Danny: *flying close by so that Ciel can keep it an eye on his brother*

Dani: *flies and hides in the carriage*

 

A.n

Chapter was written by Savannah Daisy River and me DannyPhantomluver2

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait.

Dpl2


	15. The Case Unfolds

......................... Phantomhive Carriage.......................

Danny: So what are we looking for exactly?*floating by the window so Ciel can keep an eye on him*

Sebastian: Anything out of the ordinary.*continues driving the coach*

Danny: Alright. *still sort of confused* Where's Sam, Tucker, and Jazz?

Sebastian: They said they would catch up.

Danny: And Dan?

Sebastian: Mistress Jazz will join us with Sam and Tucker momentarily. Dan... well he's another story, which I'm sure you know.

Danny: *laughed* Very much so.

Ciel: *looks out the window in Danny's direction*

Sebastian: *notices Ciel's motives*

Danny: This information really isn't much to go by.

Sebastian: We'll make it work. We always do. *continues driving the coach*

Danny: *continues flying* Are you sure we're in the right area it seems too quiet. Especially if there are ghosts involved.

Sebastian: I'm quite certain Master Danny. I checked the Queen's allegations myself.

Danny: If you're sure. Then I believe you. *says softly clearly lost in thought but focused for anything that may appear or happen*

Ciel: *worried for his brother and wonders what is the matter*

...............................................Center of town ................................

Sebastian: We're here my Lord. *stops the carriage*

Ciel: Finally. *says clearly irritated*

Danny: It seems rather quiet. Too quiet. *says suspiciously*

Sebastian: Quite so Master Danny.

Meyrin: Seems rather spooky if you ask me. *says with a shaky voice as she bites her nails shakily*

Bardroy: Oh, don't be so scared. It's an adventure, just like all the other cases. We're Phantomhive servants are we not?

Meyrin, Finny: Yes Sir!

Bardroy: Then let's give it our all! *raises his fist high in the air*

Meyrin, Finny: Yeah! *they cheered happily*

Bardroy: Good.

Meyrin, Finny: *singing happily*

Ciel: *clearly annoyed*

Danny: *laughs and does a flip in the air*

Sebastian: *smirks* Never a dull moment Master Danny.

Danny: Not in my life for the past few months.

Sebastian: Things have gotten a lot more interesting ever since Master Daniel has arrived. *driving the carriage *

Dan: Sebastian, I know you hate dogs but aren't ghosts and demons like enemies?

Sebastian: I suppose? but I am not quite sure.

Danny: There are differences though. A ghost can either be kind to humans and want to protect them.While Demons help as well but to their own personal gain.

Dan: I see hmm.

Danny: I suppose there are many differences that we haven't figured out yet.*continued flying until he gasped a blue wisp escaping through his lips*

 

Dan: *red wisps escaping through Dan's nose* 

Ciel: Let me think that's ghost sense meaning there a ghost near?

Danny&Dan: Yes.

Ghosts: *flying around attacking people *

Danny: *flew ahead of everyone and began firing*

Dan: *helping by attacking the ghosts easily *

Danny: *fired at multiple ghosts*

Ghosts: *fall to the ground *

Danny: oops.

Dan: *chuckles *

Danny: I forgot the thermos. *says nervously*

Bardroy: *holds up the Fenton thermos* Are you hungry Danny?

Danny: Please don't tell me there's soup in there.? *puts his hand to his forehead*

Finny: Baldory there's nothing in the ghost catcher right?

Bardroy: What ghost catcher?

Danny: *his face goes pale *

Meyrin: the phantom thermos.

Danny: The.... the thermos.. *says softly*

Bardroy: Oh this thing?

Dan: In your hand! *yells angrily*

Bardroy: Oh! *gets startled in fear dropping it*

Ciel: *catch it in his hand* idiot!

Danny: Is that the only one?

Sebastian: Yes master Daniel, in the meantime as soon as Lady Jasmine ships more.

Danny: Guess we're doing this old school. *flies off firing at the ghosts *

Ghosts: *flying away*

Danny: *fighting*

Ghosts: *screams and flies away*

Danny: *floats down*

Dan: I know this might sound strange coming from me, but I have a weird feeling it's a trap. *says in annoyed and on alert voice *

Danny: *has an ecto Ray loaded* I can't seem to shake the feeling as well.

Sebastian: what's the matter Master Daniel and Mister Dan?

Danny&Dan: *stays silent loaded ecto rays as they searched their surroundings*

*something shoot at the carriage cause it to shake little *

Ciel: Ahhhhh!

Danny: Ciel! *screams in worry*

Dan: *flies over to the carriage in time pick Ciel up before the carriage could break*

Danny: *sighs in relief but tries to figure out where the attack came from*

Ciel: *Looks up at Dan in surprised the fact that he saved him*

Sebastian: Young master are you alright?*says in a calm voice *

Ciel: Yes I am alright.

Danny: *continues looking knowing Ciel was alright*

Dan: *scans the area with his red ghost eyes *

Danny: The feeling, it's not going away.

Dan: That makes two of us then.

Danny: *continued to look around*

Sebastian: Master Daniel and Mister Dan I am sure anything that was is gone.

Danny: If you're sure?

Sebastian: Yes I am quite sure Master Daniel.

Danny: Alright. * tries to relax but is still on guard*

Ciel: Danny, please try to relax. 

Danny: * sighs * Fine. So what's the plan?

Ciel: We wait for Jazz to bring more supplies. 

Danny: What if the ghosts return.

Dan: Then we do what we know how.

Danny: * nods as his ghost sense goes off*

Dan: *ghost sense goes off*

Skulker: Well... well..... well. Who do we have here?....

Technus: Why that's Danny Phantom, we've been looking all over for him. You said ''Let's go find the ghost child'' just yesterday.

Danny, Dan, Ciel, Baldroy, Finny, Mey-rin. : *stare*

Skulker: *hits Technus in the head* It's a rhetorical question, you idiot!

Technus: Ow, You said!

Danny: *fires an Ecto Ray in their direction*

Skulker: *blocks the attack*

Technus: Don't even try ghost kid the fight is just beginning!

Danny: What are you talking about?

Skulker - it's time ghost punk! ( yells angrily )

Dan: *looks at Danny then back at him* Shall I Danny? *smirks*

Danny: * backs up but bows like Sebastian * Be my guest. I would but it still makes me lose power.

Dan: *chuckles at his action* Alright than younger past me. This will be fun. *says corkily and attacks at them easily they send flying away*

Danny: * falls to the ground in laughter*

Dan: they both sure are brainless. *chuckles* 

Danny: * got up * yeah I'm sure they don't change in the future. Well aside from Skultech9.9.

Dan: Well, of course, they won't change even if they get stronger. I know because I am from the same timeline as them after all.

Danny: That's true. They are still the same just one bodied. And one brain.

Dan: Exactly they always will be brainless. Box ghost has at least gotten smart in the future. *chuckles*

Danny: I still can't picture him with Lunch Lady. Ew.

Dan: Well I agree, but then again he's the Box ghost and she's the lunch lady if we say it backward it sounds like lunch box that kids carry to school.

Danny: Wow, I just got that.

Sebastian & Ciel: *looks at them both in surprised that they both are getting along*

The Servants: *looks at the 2 phantoms in confusion not understanding the joke*

Danny: * finished laughing looking around the area*

Finny": Um, excuse me master Danny but we don't understand the joke you both had talked about.

Danny: Villains he used to fight. And of course my current villains well two of them became a couple they are named Lunch lady and box ghost. In the future, they had a daughter. Her name is Box lunch.

The Servants: Oh that's good news that means they won't attack anymore right?

Dan: It's lunch box backward.

The Servants: Oh we get it now.

Danny: No, she attacks too. Though not in this timeline recently.

Dan: Alright.

Ghosts: *rise above the buildings into the sky*

Jazz: * finally arrives as she drives up to everyone * Here's more supplies.

Ciel: Thank you Jazz.

Danny: *grabs a thermos and puts it in Baldroy and Finny's face as he shakes it up and down like a finger reprimanding* It .. is.. not... for.. soup!

Jazz: *giggling at Danny's actions* Your welcome.

Dani: * fell from the sky in human form due to losing power from being invisible for so long *

Everyone: *looks at Dani in surprise*

Dani: oops. * looks up everyone .* Hello everyone.* says nervously*

Sebastian: * smirks at Danny's actions towards Finny, Mey-rin, and Baldroy* Hello Mistress Danielle. 

Danny: *groans in frustration as he walks always from Finny, Mey-rin, and Baldroy* 

Dan: Danielle Ciel and Danny told you to stay back at home.

Ciel: It"s not about being weak Danielle. it's about your safety.

Dani: I know. * says softly as she looks down*

Danny: Danielle ?! * yells in surprise at seeing his sister* 

Dan: She snuck in Danny.

Danny: Danielle ?! * says in surprise *

Dani: I'm sorry OK! I just wanted to help! *gets teary eyed*

Danny: Well you're here now, might as well stay.

Sebastian: It seems so. 

Danny, Dani, Dan: * ghost sense goes off*

Danny: Here we go again.

Ghosts: * emerge from far away*

Danny: What did the Queen say exactly?

Sebastian: Ghosts attacking England. 

Danny: Of course. *sighs and face palms*

Sam: 'We'll figure it guys.

Tucker: Yeah, we can totally handle it.

..................3 hours later........................................

*Boom!*

Danny: What was that?

Sam: I have no clue.

Tucker: Nothing on my scanners.

Ciel: Sebastian?

Sebastian: It isn't of the Under Realm.

Danny: Maybe it is A ghost.

Maddie: Think again. *says maliciously*

Jack: Look who we found Mad's.

Danny: *gasps*

Maddie: Why if it isn't the Ghost boy.

Danny: *backs up*

Sam: We don't have time for this!

Tucker: We don't need any trouble from either of you.

Ciel: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz don't want you here.

Sebastian: What my Master is trying to say is leave at once. 

Maddie: Not likely now stand aside so that we can take the Ghost boy in for further experiments. *fires up the ecto guns*

Jack: *fires up his gun as well* Take that Ghost Boy! *fires the gun at Danny*

Danny: *uses a shield as he tried to block the attacks*

Jazz: *began firing at her parents*

Danny: *gets up slowly as his Ghost sense goes off* What now. *says weakly*

Skulker: Hello Ghost Punk. *says with a smirk*

Danny: *gulp*

 

Ch. written by Savannah Daisy River and me DannyPhantomluver2

more to come

DPL2


	16. Hello Ghosts

Maddie: We finally found you. *says maniacally as she fires up her ectogun*

Danny: *backs up slightly*

Ciel: Sebastian! I order you to protect Danny!

Sebastian: Yes my Lord. *stands in front of Danny*

Jack: *starts firing at Sebastian *

Sebastian: *standing in front of Danny while the rays of the guns hit against his chest*

Dan: Shall I kill them now my younger past self?

Danny: Nothing against you or anything, but won't that turn me into you?

Dan: No because they never were your real parents.

Danny: And now?

Dan: We are here because Ciel wants revenge on who killed his parents.

Danny: Guess you can understand... *says with concern*

Dan: so may I?

Danny: Be my guest. *motions him toward his parents* Though I want to know why they hate me so?

Dan: Because of your half ghost. *attack them without missing*

Danny: I'm still me. *says quietly*

Jack & Maddie: *screamed dying when Dan and Sebastian killed them*

Danny: There they're dead.

Skulker: Now, what about our battle?

Danny: Not in the mood skulker! * fires an ecto ray at Skulker than freezes him, sucking him in the thermos.*

Jazz: Little brother are you alright?

Danny: Are you? *looked up at her*

Jazz: Yes I am.

Danny: Good.

Jazz: But are you?

Danny: I don't know.

Jazz: *hug her little brother*

Danny: *lets her hug him*

Ciel: Danny? *asks full of concern*

Danny: I'm fine. *breaks away from Jazz flies up* Let's solve this case. *flies ahead*

Sam: *looks at Tucker*

Tucker: *looks at her with worry*

Dan: He's fine I know because I am him and he's me after all. *says with no emotions while flying faster to join Danny *

Everyone: *follows Danny*

..................................................... a few hours later.............................

Ciel: *was walking slowly with his butler while watching his younger brother flying in the air with Dan while looking around here and there to find things unnatural *

Danny: It's quiet... too... quiet. *says, Danny, as he floats slowly about the city*

..........................there was a broken down manor that used to belong to Aloi's parents...........

Danny: There's an old Manor.

Ciel: that's Alois Tracy parents abandoned manor *says in annoyed look hatred in his voice *

Danny: Oh. *continues to look around*

Sebastian: Excuse me, my Lord. *with that said he went inside the abandoned manor to look for clues *

Danny: *continued to look around*

Dan: Danny I am sensing something from that old broken down manor.

Danny: I'm getting a weird feeling too.

Sebastian: *return back with a letter * I had found something unexpected letter.

Danny: *still distracted from the weird feeling*

Dan: what is it?

Danny: I don't know, it just feels... weird.

Dan: Just ignore it for the time being until the case is solved.

Danny: If you say so.

Ciel: what you found Sebastian?

Sebastian: *hands over the letter to his young master *

Danny: *looks for clues*

Ciel: *look through the letter and gets mad* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?

Danny: *looks at his brother*

Dan: *looks at Ciel as well fly over to him to read the letter *

Danny: *flies towards Ciel and Dan*

Letter: Date: December 4, 1800, Name list: Alois Parents names & Ciel parents names and Elizabeth parents names were written in it*

Partnership: Alois Parents names and Ciel parents name *

Company: broken in half when the parents had a disagreement with each other Alois Parents kicked their kids out of the family and out into the streets during the disagreement and ordered people to kill Ciel's parents during the night so they could have their will to take over*

Danny: Can I see that?

Ciel: *nods his head calmly without saying a word holding it in his hand in anger before handing the letter over to him* 

Danny: *reads through the letter*

Dan & Ciel: *looks at him as he read the letter *

Danny: *stops* So.. it was planned. 

Ciel: *nods his head with hatred in his eyes without feeling pity for Alois*

Danny: *looked at the letter in shock eyes blinking from red to green and drops it* I'm doing a wide scope. *fly's off *

Ciel: Daniel Earl Phantomhive get back here!

Sam: Uh?? *looks confused*

Tucker: what happened?

Dan: it's better if you don't know the answer.

Sam: I already do. *says softly*

Tucker: You do? Because I don't.

Sam: *puts a hand on her face and shakes her head*

Dan: I will go find him *flies away from everyone to look for his younger self*

Sam: *looks towards where Danny was last seen*

Dan: *finds him and floated over to join him * What are you doing?

Danny: Needed some air.

Dan: what's on your mind?

Danny: Nothing.

Dan: Right sure nothing is bothering you *says in a sarcastic tone*

Danny: I just needed to get away...

Dan: Didn't want them to see in case?...

Danny: Yeah.. *said softly*

Dan: Just breathe. You got this Danny. It won't happen.... again.

Danny: If you say so. *looks up at Dan*

Dan: I know so. *holds out his hand*

Danny: *takes it and stands* 

Dan: Let's head back. 

Danny: *nods and heads back to the group*

Ciel: *sees Danny*

Danny: *floats up to Ciel*

Ciel: *hugs him*

Danny: *hugs him back* I'm sorry.

Ciel: *hugging Danny* It's alright.

Danny: *let's go* We should keep looking.

Sam: *hugs Danny and then kisses him passionately*

Danny: *kisses her full of passion*

Tucker: Cute, now let's go love birds we have a case to solve.

Danny&Sam: *blush*

Dani: *giggles *

Everyone : *follows*

Danny: *searches for clues* There has to be something.

Sam: *using a ghost scanner* Nothing on the radar.

Danny: And no Ghost sense. *says, Danny as he glanced around the area*

Ciel: Any, clues?

Danny: If there are ghosts involved we should be seeing more of them sometime soon.

Sam: That"s for sure. *smirks *

Ciel: *raised his eyebrows in a questioning look *

Sam: What? * says with a raised eyebrow *

Ciel: Take the smirked look off your face, Samantha.

Tucker: * stopped *

Danielle and Jazz: *are shocked *

Danny and Dan: "You should not have said that ."

Ciel: Why so? It's her name.

Danny and Dan: She hates that! *freaked out *

Sebastian: Care to explain for my young master?

Danny: Her Parents call her that all the time and she doesn't like it. They're .. well...

Ciel: it's her name so she should deal with it.

Danielle: Ciel!

*Danny and Dan looked at each other* 

Sam: *gets mad* I will hurt you.

Ciel: You can't although you're more than welcome to try *smirks *

Danny: You lay a hand on her Sebastian it won't be pretty.

Sebastian: I am not planning to master Danny my Lord knows sword fighting.

Dan: You"d lose.

Sebastian: My Lord is very skilled.

Danny: He meant that you'd lose because he would use his ghost powers. I wouldn't .. it wouldn't be fair.

Sebastian: Well this fight is between miss Samantha and my Lord. 

Danny and Dan: Good luck. * clearly on Sam's side*

Jazz: This can't be a good sign.

Danny and Dan: Nope.

Sam: okay bring it on, Ciel.

Danny and Dan : * stare*

Ciel: You're quite immature for your age Samantha.

Danielle: Ciel stop, you're only making her even angrier.

Danny: I don't think that's so. She has a right to decide what name of hers to go by.

Dan: Danny, is correct.

Sebastian: I believe my Lord meant is her losing her temper immature.

Danny: It just bugs her. Respect that.

Ciel: She should respect her name that her parents have given her. *says harshly before walking away* 

Danny: Walking away is childish you know!

Sebastian: My Lord is still not quite over the fact that his parents were murder, Master Danny. 

Danny: They were my parents too. * says softly *

Sebastian: Indeed although you were taken away while my Lord was kidnapped and put in a cage for his death until he made deal with me.

Danny: Oh, where was I taken? And who took me?

Sebastian: The government, after the old queen died.

Danny: Foster care..* says softly *. 

Sebastian: Yes.

Dan: Wait a minute so you're saying is that if my younger past self-stayed with Ciel he would be dead as well?

Sebastian: I am afraid so.

Sam: My parents were never in my life. They told me how to dress how to have my hair who can I be friends with ... * says softly clearly upset *

Danny: Wow.

Sebastian: I understand miss Samantha but as you can see my Lord was only 4 years old when his parents died during his birthday.

Sam: I understand.

Sebastian: Indeed, if master Danny was there during the birth I am afraid my Lord would blame himself for his brother death along with his parents.

Danny: I died anyway ... Sort of... * says softly *. 

Sam: Oh.

Sebastian: Yes your dead but only half dead you didn't turn into ashes though.

Danny: I guess.

Sebastian: The Phantomhive turned into ashes in a fire.

Danny: The manor ... ya. I heard. Tanaka said you rebuilt. 

Sebastian: Indeed that's correct.

Danny: I see.

Danielle: Why don't we just ask Clockwork to change the past for Ciel?

Danny: You know what he"ll say.

Tucker: Yeah he will just say everything is as it should be.

Danielle: But it's not fair that he has bad birthdays. he has his birthday now...

Danny: Last time I tried to change the past I practically ruined my life. I made Jack and Maddie not fall in love instead I made her fall in love with ...

Danielle: But this is different.

Danny: No wonder I didn't Disappear.

Jazz: If the Phantomhive never died than Danny will get taken away and he never gets adopted and he never met us than he never gets his ghost powers and then you will never be cloned, Danielle.

Danny: That's true. 

Danielle: Yeah but if it means they can have a normal life than I am willing to give my existence away.

Danny: Dan wouldn't exist either.

Tucker: Isn't it a good thing that if Dan never created.

Danny: Danielle! You're not going anywhere .. I love my Powers. And I love you..* says softly and honestly *

Dan: I'm right here.

Danny: He's good now.

Tucker: No offense Danyou'rer dangerous.

Dan: I am used to it that's why I became evil because nobody accepts me.

Danny: Gee, thanks, Tucker.

Sam and Danny: so shut it tuck.

Tucker: Geez okay okay.

Danielle: But if we do it than Ciel will never have hatred in his heart.

Danny: Didn't think I scared you that much. * says sadly *

Tucker: Danny, you don't scare me he does.

Danny: I am him. 

Jazz: Alright let's think for a moment everyone if we change the past Dan and Danielle will never be created but Ciel will never have a cold heart, and Danny will have a normal life, and Ciel will never meet Sebastian but if we don't, nothing will happen.

Danny: I love my ghost powers.

Dan: And so do I. 

Danielle: What about Ciel happiness guys?

Danny: I need some air. * flies off * 

Dan: I will go after him *flies after him*

Danny: * flying as he scans for ghosts *. 

Dani: * looks at everyone *. 

Dan: Looking for ghosts to fight to keep yourself busy?

Danny: Yup.

Dan: You want to talk about it?

Danny: Sure.

Dan: So what's on your mind?

Danny: My powers. Jack and Maddie. My parents.

Dan: I know that but besides that?

Danny: like what?

Dan: The cause of timeline.

Danny: Same thing. It would ruin it.

Dan: I mean do you want a normal life?

Danny: I did at first ... but ...

Dan: But now you don't anymore because you changed your mind.

Danny: Ya I love my powers.

Dan: Not fully look deeper for the answer.

Dan: I know the answer.

Danny: You think I regret it? 

Dan: No you want to protect.

Danny: I do. if I get rid of my powers I will feel useless. 

Dan: Yes, that's the real reason.

Danny: So I don't want to. 

Dan: And I don't want you to either.

Danny: I already know we can't get them back.

Dan: If we had magic than yes we can but changing the past is out of the question.

Danny: Ya. 

Grell: *pop up out of nowhere * Oh Bassy where are you?!

Danny : * looks over at him * What the ??

Dan: *heard a yell* what the hell??

Danny : * stares*

Grell: ooh hello darling do you two hotties know where I can find my Bassy?

Dan: what the fuck?! 

Danny: Uh... * looks *

Sebastian: What's going on here master Danny and Dan? *walking towards them*

Danny: Some dude in red is looking for you. 

Grell: Oh Bassy!

Danny: Ya him. * points

Sebastian: Ugh Grell. *move out of the way so Grell will miss him when he about to hug him*

Dan: *chuckles *

Grell: Bassy your so cruel! It' alright I forgive you because I love you.

Dan: what the hell is wrong with this guy?

Danny: Do you need help?

Sebastian: No need master Danny. *grabs Grell and kicks him so hard that he send flying in air*

Dan: *chuckles *

Danny: We still have to look for the ghosts ...

Sebastian: very well then you two may go ghost hunting until it's dinner time understand?

Dan: Understood father *mocking him*

Danny: ok.

Sebastian * *ignore Dan's statement and walked away *

Danny : * looks at Dan *

Dan: what?

Danny: Nothing. 

Dan: Alright, what's wrong with you?

Danny: What do you mean?

Dan: Never mind.

Danny: Maybe I'm just worried.

Dan: Let's head back.

Danny: Okay.

Dan: *flies away to return back inside the manor*

Danny : * follows * 

Dan: *landed slowly and turned back to normal *

Danny : * looked around *

Ciel: Good you both returned.

Danny&Dan: Yup.

*Time skip to lunch time*

Danny and Dan - *came into the room and sat down*

Ciel: what are we doing today Sebastian?

Sebastian: Continuing our case, of course, young Master. *Serves food*

Ciel: very well then *began eating*

Danny and Dan : *sitting there* 

Sebastian: My Lord we have another letter from the queen it seems that the parents are disappearing.

Danny: Wait ghosts are taking the parents?

Sebastian Not quite sure yet master Danny we don't have any leads yet I am afraid.

Danny: Oh, alright. 

Tucker: any clues?

Dan: Any places we have to check to find clues, Sebastian?

Sebastian: I know some places where I believe we indeed can search.

Danny: Sounds good.

...................................................................Middle of town..........................................

Everyone: *searches*

Danny: This is taking longer than I anticipated.

Ciel: solving cases always take a long time Danny you should know that by now. *says in calm voice *

Danny: Yeah, I know. * says softly*

Sebastian: My young master is correct master Daniel it might take a while before we find anything.

Danny: very well.

Ciel: I had just thought of something perhaps we should pair a group in 2 and search every inch of each place and report back in at this spot.

Danny: Sounds good.

Danielle: Okay.

Jazz: Agreed.

Danny: *flying in air feeling relaxed for once in his life *

.......A few hours later Phantomhive Manor........................................

*there was something or someone hiding in the darkness at night *  
Ash: I shall win this time. *says to himself while hiding in the darkness while everyone is asleep *

 

A.n

There you guys go. Chapter was written by Savannah Daisy River and myself DannyPhantomluver2


	17. Jumbled Memories Part 1

. .................................Phantomhive Manor....................................................

Sebastian: *preparing for tomorrow*

...............................................Danny's room............................................

Danny: *groans as he begins to sleep unsettlingly * 

.....................................................Dan's room....................................................

Dan : *can sense his younger halves discomfort* Danny..... *heads to Danny's room*

...............................................Phantomhive manor. Hall.............................................

Sebastian: *notices Dan in the hall* Is something the matter, Dan?

Dan: Danny, there's something wrong. *says in a serious tone*

Sebastian: I shall wake my lord. *goes to Ciel's room*

...................................................Ciel's room....................................................

Ciel: *sleeping*

Sebastian:  *came in and wakes him *

Ciel: What in the... oh Sebastian.. why did you wake me it is not morning.

Sebastian: It is master Danny, my lord. *says in a serious tone*

Ciel: *sits up * What is wrong with my brother? *says in a worried tone*

Sebastian: We haven't checked my lord. Dan has sensed something was off. 

Ciel: *Stands up* What do you mean... off?

Sebastian: As I said before my lord. We're not sure. 

Ciel: Bring me to my brother Sebastian, Now! it's an order. 

Sebastian: Yes my lord. *takes Ciel to Danny*

............................................... Danny's room...........................................

Danny: *screams*

Ash: Interesting... very interesting. Welcome, Danny.. welcome. 

Dani: Hands off! *fires an ecto ray*

Ash: *Dodges her attacks and grabs Danny flying quickly out of the manor*

Ciel: *enters the room*

Sebastian: He's gone, my lord.

Ciel: What?

Danielle: it's true Ciel some white-haired man with white wings took Danny....

Ciel: what! Ash.... *growled in hated *

Sebastian: Indeed it must have been him behind all of these events.

Danielle: *looks confused not understanding who are they talking about *

Dan: Who are you talking about?

Sebastian: Ash is an Angel who had once kidnapped my master.

Dani: I thought angels were nice? *confused*

Sebastian: in this world, they are not.

Dani: Oh.

Sebastian: Indeed.

Dani: So what's the plan?

Ciel: there is no need for a plan Sebastian I order you to kill Ash for once and for all.

Dan: *sensing*

Sebastian: *bows * Yes my lord.

 Danielle: Dan can you sense Danny?

Dan: Yes, it's a new power I just realized I have.

Sebastian: interesting perhaps Dan can locate master Danny location.

Mey-rin: Oh, yes. Yes indeed.

Ciel: well then it's decided. Dan take us to Danny.

Dan: I will try.

............................................Meanwhile with Danny...........................................

Danny: * ecto rayed ash out of the way and tried escaping*

Ash: Nice try Daniel you can't escape your fate. You're unclean unpure so you shall die!

Danny: Me Inpure? Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately?

Ash: *gets mad* I am very clean. God made you and Ciel unclean unpure so both of you shall go to hell.

Danny: I'm not unpure. I do good. I battle evil like you.

Ash: your half ghost that's unclean and as for your brother you trust he made a deal with demon end up becoming a demon himself that's unclean unpure!

Danny: People make mistakes. That's how they are! I'm a half ghost because of an accident!

Ash: I shall take away your ghost half and erase your memories of everyone you had met. Join your parents on the other side. *smirks *

Danny: it wasn't anyone's fault! No !

Ash: *took Danny into heaven where his real parents are*

Danny: * struggles*

Rachael: Daniel please join us there be no more painful memories anymore.

Danny: *struggling in his grasp * No, pain demands to be felt! If it weren't for the pain we would be living lies! Our pain, our loss, our friends, our happiness they make us who we are!

Vincent: Daniel we understand that but you don't have to stay in the cruel world called earth.

Danny: I'm happy there. The world needs me. 

Rachael: the world who had hurt you betrayed you didn't accept you.

Vincent: we are sorry for not being there for you when you were growing up. We want you to be with us again son.

Danny: They don't know who I am. Only phantom, that's enough. I understand. But no .. my time isn't up yet. I want to cherish my time before I see you again.

Ash: *is watching everything from outside of the viewer*

Vincent & Rachel: Daniel!

Danny: I'm sorry .. but I have to go * leaving*

*the view disappeared *

Danny: This is all a trick! Stop it, Ash! 

Ash: ah a strong will strange Ciel needed his demon help to get free.

 Danny: what are you talking about?

Ash: Ciel ordered that demon to get him out of that trick.

Danny: Guess I don't need help.

Ash: Your more unclean it means!

Danny: Doubt it. *showing disinterest*

Ash: Very well.. if that is how you want to play. Let's play. *smirks as he gets closer to Danny*

....................................................With Ciel .................................................

Ciel: *getting annoyed* Well where is he?

Dan: I'm trying!

Ciel: Well not hard enough.... apparently.. *says quietly with a hint of venom*

Dan: *rolls his eyes as he continues sensing his younger half*

Dani: Wait does that mean Ciel is older than Dan? *asks confused*

Jazz: Yeah, now that I think about it. *puts her hand on her chin in thought*

Dan: Shut up! *yells clearly annoyed*

Everyone: * silence*

Dan: *began to try sense Danny as they walked further along*

Ciel: I swear if he harms one hair on Danny's head. *grits his teeth in anger*

Jazz: Don't worry Ciel we'll find him. 

Ciel: Yes, we will. *walks ahead of everyone* 

............................................With Danny..............................................

Ash: *dragging Danny across his dungeon floor in chains*

Danny: Let me go! *struggling bruised and battered and a bit of blood*

Ash: No! Ye unclean, yes unnecessary, Yes impure!

Danny: Stop! Let me go! 

Ash: Never, You shall die.

Danny: Noooo!

Ash: Yes, unclean yes unnecessary. Impure. *chains him up on wall*

Danny: *struggling trying to escape him*

Ash: It is useless to try to escape. *begins to torture Danny*

Danny: Stop!....stop! 

Ash: It's only the beginning. *continues*

.......................................................... With Ciel................

Ciel: What do you mean You can't sense him anymore?! 

Dan: Like I said it's just gone. 

Ciel  *screams* Gahh!!! Ash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *yells angrily* 

.................................................. With Danny.......................................

Ash: You shall be cleaned, for that to happen you must die.

Danny: Get....away....from .... me... *says weakly*

Ash: You shall be cleaned when you wake up. 

Danny: Your... crazy.... *passes out*

Ash: You won't remember your brother or anyone for that matter. *chains Danny up and removes any memories of Ciel, Jazz Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Sebastian before leaving *

Danny: *was sleeping since he passed out*

Ash: You shall be cleansed.

......................................................with Ciel.......................................

Ciel: We've been searching all day, where is my brother.

Sebastian: We shall find him, my lord. 

Dani: Yeah, we will find him don't worry.

Sam: What about the boo-merang?

Tucker: Oh, yeah. 

Ciel: The what? 

Dan: The boo -merang with Danny's DNA on it. It can locate his location even in through any timeline.

Sebastian: interesting. *smirks *

Sam: Yes. 

Ciel: well why are we wasting time here go get it and use it now!

Jazz: I got it right here in my bag. *opens her bag looks through it and grabbed it* Found it here.

Sam: Find Danny. *throws it

Tucker: it's fast so let's hurry.

 Everyone:  *following the boo- merang fast in car *

...........................................With Danny......................................................

Danny: *was dreaming he hears Dan voice talking to him in dream just like last time *

Dream Danny: Dan?

Dream Dan: where are you? Everyone is looking for you everywhere.

Dream Danny: A Dungeon somewhere...Everyone? what do you mean it's just you,... me...*in deep pain*

Dan: I will explain everything later just tell me where is the dungeon?

Dream Danny: It hurts.... a tower.....undergroud.. *in serious pain*

Dan: Alright we are on our way. *leaves his dream *

..........................................With Ciel ....................................

Dan: *in a phycological state*

Ciel: *waits for Dan to return to the real world mentally *

Dan: * return back to reality * I found him he's in a tall abandoned tower.

Sebastian: Hmm? that's where he held me once. *smirks *

Everyone except Ciel: *looks at him in confusion *

Sebastian: *thinking* Well he was in his Angela form.

Dani: Angela? *says in confusion*

Ciel: That's Ash's female form's name.

Tucker, Sam, and Dani: Say what now? 

Sebastian: Indeed that's correct, he can change his gender anytime he wishes.

Sam: Gross!

Sebastian: *chuckles and smirks *

Ciel: It was confusing at first because when we noticed whenever one of them disappeared another one appeared so we solved that case.

Sam: Oh.

Dan: *trying to locate Danny*

*time skip after 1 hour they found Danny in the tall abandoned tower *

...........................................with Dan & the Rest.............................

Ash: *was nowhere to be seen *

Danny: *was chained to the wall unconscious his head hanging down *

Dan: *carry Jazz since it be strange to carry his younger past self-girlfriend *

Danielle: *holding Sam's hand and flying with her*

Sebastian: *carrying Ciel & Trucker as he entered inside through the door after breaking it down *

Sam: Now what?

Ciel: *jumped down from his butler grip and ran towards his brother*

Danny: *still chained up his arms were confined and he was still unconscious*

Sam: Ok then. *walks towards Danny worriedness in her eyes *

Everyone: *ran towards his side staking him* Danny! Wake up please wake up!

Dan: *standing by couple steps away from them watching * 

Sam: *noticed Dan*

Dan: *turns around not looking at them *

Tucker: We should get out of here before he comes back. *looking around *

 Ciel: Yes indeed agreed.

Sebastian: *uses his strength to release Danny once he was free Sebastian held him*

Ciel: Sebastian get us out of here! That's  an order! *yells angrily*

Sebastian: Yes my lord.. *gets everyone and heads back to the manor*

 

( chapter is written by DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah daisy river )


	18. Jumbled Memories Part 2

...The Next Day At Phantomhive manor......

 

................................................Danny's Room........................................

Danny : *still laying in his bed he hasn't woken yet*

Sam : *watching him by his door* Please be okay Danny. *says in a worried tone*

Sebastian: *enters Danny's room* Sam? I didn't expect to see you in here so early. 

Sam: I couldn't sleep. *moves unsettlingly* 

Sebastian: Worried about Master Danny?.

Sam: Yes. *bites her lip*

Sebastian: It will be alright Sam. *puts a hand on his chest* I promise you that.

Sam : *sighs* Thank you, Sebastian. 

Sebastian: You are quite welcome. *begins to clean Danny's room*

...........................Hall..............................

Sam :  *sighs as she begins to walk down the hall only to bump into Dani, Dan, Jazz, and Tucker*

Tucker: Oh, sorry Sam. *says sincerely* 

Jazz: Yeah, we're sorry. 

Dani: Sorry. 

Dan: I'm not. 

Jazz : *sighs*

Sam: It's fine, really. *sighs*

Dani: If you're sure. *asks concernedly*

 Sam: Yes, don't worry about me, honest. *heads outside*

Dani: Poor Sam, she's really hurting. 

Tucker: Yes Dani, she is. *looking where Sam disappeared* 

Dani: There has to be something we can do.

Jazz: There isn't. It's Danny. Only Danny. *says softly *

Dani, and Tucker : *nod as they follow Jazz to the drawing room*

..........................................Ciel's office......................................

Sebastian : *knocks on his door* Master I brought the paper and your morning tea.

Ciel: Alright that's fine just place it down on my desk and tell Dan to come to my office.

Sebastian : *places the items on his desk and bows* Yes my lord. *leaves*

Ciel: *return back to checking the paperwork *

.......................Kitchen.........................

Dan : *eating*

Sebastian : *enters* My Lord wishes to speak to you. *says in a serious tone*

Dan : *puts his plate down as he swallows some food grunting in annoyance as he leaves*

................................... Ciel's office................

Dan : *comes in rather annoyed* What? *says clearly annoyed*

Ciel: You don't sound like you're interested in your younger- selves health Dan.

Dan: *Sighs* I'm sorry, I was eating... I eat when I'm nervous. *puts his hand behind his head nervously like Danny *

Ciel: *raised his eyebrow in question * hmm strange you're acting more human.

Dan: Is that a problem?

Ciel: I suppose not. Alright, you may leave now.

Dan: So what about Danny's health, I mean it's why you called me in here is it not?

Ciel: Yes that's correct.

Dan: Well? *asked with a raised eyebrow*

Ciel: You can contract with Danny in a dream correct?

Dan: Yes.

Ciel: well I want you to contact to him again ask him questions any information we can gather to understand the matter at hand.

Dan: Alright. *begins to leave*

Ciel: *watches his little brother older self-walk away *

Dan: *looks back wordiness actually in his eyes* 

............back with Danny in his bedroom.............

Danny: *asleep*

Dan: *was walking through the hall while thinking without realizing where he was going and next thing he knew he was standing near Danny's bedroom he sighs and enters the room *

Dan: Ugh how am I supposed to help my past younger self? 

Danny:*continues to be still*

Dan: *shuts his eyes and enters inside Danny dream again *

Dream Danny: *walking*

  Dan: Danny!

Danny: *Looks *****  Dan?* why are you still in the dream world?

Dream Danny: What do you mean?

Dan: you're asleep right now.

Dream Danny: I am?

Dan: Yes you are so wake up when I leave your dream.

Dream Danny : *stares*

Dan: *disappeared from the dream *

Dream Danny: *tries waking up *

Dan: *shaking him*

 

.....with Ciel.....

 Sebastian: my lord? 

Ciel: *stopped looking through the paperwork and looks up at him* what is it Sebastian?

Sebastian: Dan has entered Danny's dream.

Ciel: good I told him to.

Sebastian: I know, he has returned.

Ciel: I see get in my office when Danny wakes up. 

Sebastian: Yes my lord. * leaves*

.............................Hall......................

Sebastian:*goes to Danny's room and secretly watches them when he notices Dan shake him*

  Dan: Come on Danny wake up already!

Sebastian: *smirks* 

Sebastian: *goes back to Ciel*  He's shaking him, my lord.

Ciel: I see.

Sebastian: Yes he's yelling at him as well.

Ciel: You don't have to report in, every time only report in about his awakening.

Sebastian: Yes my lord, though he is your brother and Dan's shaking him.

........... with Danny...........

Dan: Ugh damn it I need Ciel to see Danny.

Danny: *still *

.....................with Ciel.....................

Dan: *left to Cel's office * Ciel.

Ciel: looks up from his paperwork yes Dan?

Dan: I think Danny can hear the people in the room.

Ciel: hmm is that so? Then how come he hadn't awakened yet.

Dan: He doesn't think they are real.

Ciel: what! *places his hands on his desk in anger* I need an explanation, Dan.

Dan: He's... dying ...

Ciel: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! *He yelled at Dan and got up from his seat walking out of his office fast and begins to run  pass Dan and running to Danny room *

Dan: He doesn't want to wake up, I .. think.

Sebastian: *walking and saw his master ran for once * my lord?

Ciel: *pushed everyone out of the way* Move out of my way you're all useless!

Dan : *follows * He thinks he's already dead.

Ciel: Shut up, Dan! *runs in Danny's room where Sam was crying by his bedside*

Sam: Ciel. *startled*  Sorry, I just needed to see him.

Ciel: Everything is fine I won't allow him to die.

Sam: *crying* Thanks, I'll leave alone with him.

Ciel: You're welcome and alright.

  Sam: *she left*

Ciel: *walking towards Danny bed*

Danny: *asleep or possible coma *

Ciel: Danny I order you to wake up this instant!

Sebastian: He's not gonna listen that way.*smirks*

Ciel: shut up Sebastian! 

Sebastian: Sorry. *leaving*  Don't blame us for Danny, blame Ash. *left*

Ciel : *looks at Danny as tears well up in his eyes* Darn you... just like Abilene. Trying to help me, and in doing so Ash had captured you. Knowing your gifts he has tried to overwhelm you. Did he succeed? Perhaps not, he did want you dead. Didn't he? Why must our lives be filled with agony and despair? Danny, my brother. Why would Ash do this to you?.*his voice cracked as he spoke* Please Danny, return to me. Without you, I will become as I once was. I'm better with you, please dear brother. *he placed his head on Danny's bed as tears escaped his eyes* Please...

Did he succeed? Perhaps not, he did want you dead. Didn't he? Why must our lives be filled with agony and despair? Danny, my brother. Why would Ash do this to you?.*his voice cracked as he spoke* Please Danny, return to me. Without you, I will become as I once was. I'm better with you, please dear brother. *he placed his head on Danny's bed as tears escaped his eyes* Please...

Please, Danny, return to me. Without you, I will become as I once was. I'm better with you, please dear brother. *he placed his head on Danny's bed as tears escaped his eyes* Please...

Danny: *slowly opens his eyes* Huh? *says in a rasping tone*

 


	19. Jumbled Memories Part 3

....Danny's room..........................

Ciel : *looked in surprise at the blue-eyed boy in front of him*

Danny:*stared at Ciel in confusion*

Ciel: *eyes go wide in shocked * Danny you've awakened!

Danny: *looks at him*

Ciel: Danny say something.

Danny: Huh? *looks at him*

Dan: *enters the room* oh you woke him.

Danny: Dan? *asked confused *

Dan: Yeah it's me what is it.

Danny: Where am I?

Dan: Your lost older brother Ciel Phantomhive manor.

Danny: *continues to stare*

Ciel: Dan what do you do this time he looking at me if he doesn't know who I am. *says in anger *

Danny: Who are you?

Dan: You honestly think that I am behind all of this? Ciel, I can't believe you actually think that I will this low even though we know that Ash is the one who kidnapped him and erased his memories.

Danny *watches the scene unfold*

Ciel: It's always your doing that something bad happens to him!

Dan: You know what if I am that bad then maybe I shouldn't have helped you find him! I don't have to stand here and listen to this. *open the door and walked out slamming the door*

Danny: Dan!

Ciel: Stupid Dan! *growled in anger before looking back at his younger brother *

Danny: *looks down at his blankets and plays with them uncomfortably*

Ciel: Danny?

Danny: *looks at him*

Ciel: What did he do to you?

Danny: Who? *asked confused*

Ciel: Dan.

Danny: Nothing, Dan's great.

Ciel: *looks surprised looks at him *

Danny: What?

Ciel: You said Dan's great.

Danny: Yeah, he's good now? *confused *

Ciel: He's good now but I still don't trust him.

Danny: I do, I don't even know you. *weirded out*

Ciel: *gets mad and screams* Ahhhh! Everyone get in here now!

Everyone : *came in *

Sebastian: What's the matter, my Lord?

Sam: What is it?

Ciel: Danny doesn't remember me again!

Tucker: *snorts with laughter*

Ciel: That's not funny.

Tucker: *snorts* Yeah, you're right not funny.

Danielle: What are we going to do?

Tucker: I don't know.

Ciel: Hmm.

Danny: *coughs *

Danielle: Danny are you okay?

Danny: Ya.

Danielle: Okay.

Danny : *coughs *

Sebastian: *enters the room* Master Danny, Dan is gone he left behind a note for you.

Danny: *took it and read it*

Note:

Danny,

I had enough with your sorry I mean our brother so I had decided to leave for the time being your be fine on your own goodbye.

~Dan

Danny: *puts it under his pillow and sighs *

Sam: Danny why you look so sad.

Danny: *hands her the note*

Sam: *reads it slowly out loud for everyone to hear dropped the note in shock*

Danny: *nods*

Ciel: So where has he gone?

Sam: Dan went back to Amity Park.

Danny: *quiet* I want to help Dan.

Sam: We will. But we need to get your memories

....Danny's room..........................

Ciel : *looked in surprise at the blue-eyed boy in front of him*

Danny:*stared at Ciel in confusion*

Ciel: *eyes go wide in shocked * Danny you've awakened!

Danny: *looks at him*

Ciel: Danny, say something.

Danny: Huh? *looks at him*

Dan: *enters the room* oh you woke him.

Danny: Dan? *asked confused *

Dan: Yeah it's me what is it.

Danny: Where am I?

Dan: Your lost older brother Ciel Phantomhive manor.

Danny: *continues to stare*

Ciel: Dan what do you do this time he looking at me if he doesn't know who I am. *says in anger *

Danny: Who are you?

Dan: You honestly think that I am behind all of this? Ciel, I can't believe you actually think that I will this low even though we know that Ash is the one who kidnapped him and erased his memories.

Danny *watches the scene unfold*

Ciel: It's always your doing that something bad happens to him!

Dan: You know what if I am that bad then maybe I shouldn't have helped you find him! I don't have to stand here and listen to this. *open the door and walked out slamming the door*

Danny: Dan!

Ciel: Stupid Dan! *growled in anger before looking back at his younger brother *

Danny: *looks down at his blankets and plays with them uncomfortably*

Ciel: Danny?

Danny: *looks at him*

Ciel: What did he do to you?

Danny: Who? *asked confused*

Ciel: Dan.

Danny: Nothing, Dan's great.

Ciel: *looks surprised looks at him *

Danny: What?

Ciel: You said Dan's great.

Danny: Yeah, he's good now? *confused *

Ciel: He's good now but I still don't trust him.

Danny: I do, I don't even know you. *weirded out*

Ciel: *gets mad and screams* Ahhhh! Everyone get in here now!

Everyone : *came in *

Sebastian: What's the matter, my Lord?

Sam: What is it?

Ciel: Danny doesn't remember me again!

Tucker: *snorts with laughter*

Ciel: That's not funny.

Tucker: *snorts* Yeah, you're right not funny.

Danielle: What are we going to do?

Tucker: I don't know.

Sam: Danny why you look so sad?

Danny: *hands her the note*

Sam: *reads it slowly out loud for everyone to hear dropped the note in shock*

Danny: *nods*

Ciel: So where has he gone?

Sam: Dan went back to Amity Park.

Danny: *quiet* I want to help Dan.

Sam: We will. But we need to get your memories back first.

Dani: Why wouldn't he remember me though. I'm his clone. *asked clearly confused*

Sam: That is a bit odd. *asks curiously as she puts a hand to her chin in deep thought*

Jazz: Extremely. *puts her hand to her chin*

................................................................1 hour later....................

Sebastian: *cooking Dinner*

Sam : *enters the kitchen* Hello, Sebastian, what are you preparing this time.S

Sebastian: One of my master's favorites. Also something for your personal preferences Miss Manson. *smirks as he glances in Sam's direction*

Sam: Is that so? *raises an eyebrow*

Sebastian: Very much so Miss Manson. *says in a serious tone*

Sam: Anything to get Danny's memories back?

Sebastian: That is something Master Danny, must do on his own. *says in a serious tone*

Sam : *sighs* If you say so.

Sebastian : *nods as he continues to cook*

..................................................................Danny's room........................................

Danny : *looking through photo albums*

Ciel: Thought you would like to see pictures of our parents.

Jazz: And pictures of the family you grew up with, with me. *smiles at Danny*

Danny : *looks at Maddie and Jack* There Dead....aren't they?

Ciel: Yes, it's better that way, Danny. They tried to kill you.

Danny: What?!

Jazz: I thought we were taking it slow!?

Ciel: He was gonna figure it out anyway, might as well help him out along the way.

Jazz : * sighs in irritation*

...........................................................That Night.......................................................................

Danny : *asleep in his bedroom it was a deep sleep and as he slept he began to have odd dreams that slowly morphed into his memories once he viewed them all he shot up fast and screamed a blood-curdling scream*

A.n

See you next time.

DPL2


	20. Ch. 20 Clone no more? Part 1

.............................................................................................................Danny's Room...........................................................................................................

Everyone : *ran into Danny's room afraid of what they might see once they enter*

Danny : *looked at his family and friends as he panted in fear*

Ciel: Danny? what is it what has happened? *says in a worried tone*

Danny: Nothing Ciel I'm fine, more than fine actually.

Ciel: You mean? *asked in a happy tone*

Sebastian : *Smirks*

Danny: Yes, Ciel I remember everything and everyone. * begins to get out of bed*

Ciel : * holds him back* You should rest. *says in a concerned tone*

Danny : *chuckles* Very well.

Jazz : *seems puzzled*

Danny: What's the matter Jazz? I thought you'd be the happiest one? * asks curiously*

Jazz: Well, I'm just a bit puzzled. *puts her hand to her chin*

Danny: What's the matter? * asks curiously*

Jazz: You do recall that you couldn't remember everyone right? *asked in a serious tone*

Danny: Sort of... I suppose so everything is sort of fuzzy.

Jazz: Funny thing is.... you remembered Dan. You didn't remember anyone else.

Danny: I do recall remembering Dan. *thinks about the past few weeks* wait? I don't recall remembering Danielle.... How is that possible? I mean she is me isn't she? * asked clearly confused*

Jazz: That's what I would like to figure out. * says as she puts her hand to her chin in thought*

Danny: But Vlad did clone me.

Jazz: Yes but 99 percent were men right?

Danny : *nodded*

Jazz: Hmm? * puts her hand to her chin in thought* can anyone recall anything from a battle with Vlad that seemed a tad off?

Sam: I do remember a fight we had with Vlad, we pulled a strand of my hair in the middle of one of them. I just thought he did it to piss us off?

Jazz: Seems to me like it was something more. *pulls a strand of hair from Danny's head*

Danny: Ow! * yells as she pulled a strand of his hair*

Jazz: Relax. *pulls a strand from Sam*

Sam : *Stays calm*

Jazz: Hmm? *pulls a strand of hair from Danielle*

Dani: Ow!

Jazz : *looks at her* Interesting...... *leaves the room and heads to her corridors*

Sam, Danny, and Dani : *all stare at each other*

.................... 1 hour later..............

Sam: She's not coming back tonight, we better all head to bed.

Danny: Yeah, sorry to wake you all.

Ciel: It's not a problem, brother.

Sam: Yeah. It's ok.

Tucker: Yeah, man No big deal. Now lets all crash, knowing your sister she'll be doing her science stuff all night. I bet Sebastian can vouch for that.

Sebastian: If my Masters order me too. Than yes.

Tucker: See.

Ciel: Very well, but please make sure she gets some sleep, Sebastian. She shouldn't work so hard. *yawns*

Sebastian: Yes my lord. * bows*

......................................... Jazz's Bedroom...........................

Jazz : *looking at Danny's hair through a magnifying glass* Hmm? ..... I don't know why I persist it's going to change. *changes it to Sam's as she looks at it* It's gonna be the same outcome. *changes it to Danielle's and looks at the hair* Just as I thought. No arguing with logic and facts. Especially D N A. *puts her hand to her chin in deep thought* Facts are facts.

A.n

Woah? what's happening?

find out next time.

ch. written by DannyPhantomluver2

DPL2


	21. Clone no more? part 2

.......................... The next Morning Phantomhive Dining room..........................

Jazz : *entered the room with many papers, cotton swabs, eyelash plucker and Ziplocs also looking very flustered her hair a total disaster*

Everyone: *stares at jazz*

Sam: What happened to you miss always perky.

Tucker: Yeah, you're always well put together by now?

Danny: Are those yesterday's clothes? *gasps sarcastically*

Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dani : *laugh*

Jazz: Very funny. For your information I was up all night, Well until three am, that's when Sebastian made me go to bed. I was close to a breakthrough by the way! *glares at Sebastian *

Sebastian: I apologize, but Master Ciel was very adamant about your sleep.

Jazz : *nods* I'm very thankful for that.

Ciel : *smirks* Good. Now.

Sebastian : *serves tea coffee and breakfast *

Ciel: What is it that you were doing all hours of the night?

Jazz: Well, I took Sam, Danny and Danielle's hair because I had to figure out why Danny couldn't remember Danielle. He is her clone why couldn't he remember her right?

Everyone : *nods*

Jazz: So I did some research. *grabs the first piece of evidence* Sam, Danny and Danielle's hair follicles.

Danny : *raises an eyebrow curiously* Where are you getting at?

Danielle: I'm lost. *stares blankly ahead*

Everyone : *laughs*

Danielle: What? *asks clearly confused*

Danny: She means are hair strands.

Danielle: Oh. Well, what about them?

Sam : *raises an eyebrow* Well?

Jazz: Well, Danielle it means that. You're more than Danny's clone.

Danny and Sam: More?

Jazz: Yes, in fact, you're not a clone at all.

Dani: I'm not? * asks in a confused tone*

Jazz : *shook his head* You're their daughter.

Danny & Sam: She's our what!?

................................................................................. a few hours later. ..............................

Danny: She's our daughter?

Jazz: Yes, Vlad did more than clone you, Danny. He made your daughter. * says softly*

Dani: I'm your daughter? *asked in a confused tone*

Danny: It seems so, *says in a shocked tone*

Dani: You're my parents?

Danny: Yes Danielle we're your parents.

Sam: Forever.

Danielle: Forever? *begins to tear up*

Danny: Forever.

Danielle : *jumped up and hugged Danny and Sam* I already loved you guys as my truest friends and the cousin I never knew I had. This is so much more. I love You guys more than ever.

Danny and Sam: We love you too Danielle. *hugged their daughter*

Sebastian : *smirks at the sight*

Ciel : *smiles* and the family grows.


	22. Ch.22 Case unfolds part 2

................................................................................... Phantomhive Manor...............................

Danielle: *came downstairs* Good Morning. *glances at the table and realizes two people were missing* My parents are still asleep I see. *sits at the table with her new uncle* 

Ciel: Very much so, I'm afraid. *sips his tea*

Dani: And here I thought, you'd be my brother. *smiles*

Ciel: Circumstances has changed that for the better I suppose. Am I right? *begins to read his paper*

Dani: Very much so. 

Sebastian: *brings Danielle some orange juice and her breakfast* 

Dani: Thank you. 

Sebastian: Your very welcome Miss Phantomhive.

Danny & Sam : *yawn as they enter the dining room*

Danielle: About time. Lovebirds. *which she said softer than her first sentence*

Danny:  Very funny, Danielle. 

Dani: *laughs nervously*  Sorry Dad. 

Danny: *looks at her as he raised her eyebrow* It's ok. *kissed his daughter's head* 

Sam: Hi Dani.  *kissed her head as well*

Dani: Hi mom. How did you guys sleep? 

Sam: Pretty well actually.

Ciel: Good, we have a case to solve. We had a good break but it's time to get back to business. *gets up as he dabs his mouth with a handkerchief* 

Danny: Sure Ciel. 

Everyone: *eats breakfast*

 

........................................................................................After Breakfast center of town....................................

Danny: *is flying in the air with Sam in his arms while Sam have her arms around his neck*

Danielle: *is flying in the air next to her father and giggles while watching her parents*

Ciel: *is in the car with Jazz Tucker and his 3 servants while Sebastian driving the car in the driver's seat*

Danny: What are we looking for exactly? *asks through Fenton Phones. Since their Parent's death, Jazz gave Danny some of the Ghost hunting equipment*

Ciel: well we are looking for clues on where the missing young ladies went.

Dani:  clues?

Sebastian: my Lord is correct there had been kidnappers taking young ladies at night.

Sam:  We should check all the local pubs and strip clubs. Are they maybe there? 

 Ciel: hmm clubs? What's that? * give her a questioning look*

Danny: You don't wanna know.

Sebastian: *smirks as if to make fun of Ciel* 

Ciel: hmm very well then. * looks at his butler and says in a harsh tone* wipe off that smirked look on your face, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Yes my lord. *bows* 

Ciel: Anyway back to business, Sam, you think the kidnappers might be there correct?

Sam: Yes could be, they could be prostitutes .... or they can use other motives. 

Ciel: We shall go there but before we head out we need a bait for the kidnappers to come out of hiding.

Danny: How?

Ciel: We need a young lady to dress up in a gracefully gown.

Sam: Who?

Ciel: Let's see a young lady who likes wearing dresses. * looks at jazz *

Jazz: Me no.. what about her! *points at Sam*

Sam: Me?! no! did that once not again.

Ciel: Well I would ask Sam but she's the dark type like Sebastian. So I don't think that would work, and if I ask Danielle, she isn't well ladylike either, but you are Jazz, you have that ladylike charm. * says honestly and smile after pointing out the facts*

Dani: I'm 14. Why not me? I upgraded my look.

Ciel: *looks surprised at that statement* Well I thought you're not girly, so I didn't ask for you to be the bait.

Dani:  I’m not a girly girl. But that doesn’t mean I can’t act like one or just a woman in general. 

Sam:  I act like a woman! I just hate pink.

Ciel: Well ladylike wearing dresses it's not about the colors.

Sam: I don't like wearing them every day...

Danny: *sighs*  Do you wanna do it, Sam?

Sam:  No.

Danny: ok... Dani what about you?

Danielle: I will do it.

Danny: Ok then.

 

 

......................................................................................Center of town later that evening....................................................................................

Danielle:  *was wearing Ciel's girl dress that madam red gave to him since she always wanted a niece and not a nephew. *

Danny: *smiled* Looking good princess.''

Danielle: Thanks, Dad. *looks at her uncle Ciel*

Danny: *looked over at his brother leaning on nearby wall hands in his pockets*

Ciel: Well you look the part, ready Danielle?'' 

Danielle: *nods *her head*  
Ciel: very well then shall we go? * he asks as he takes out his hand for her to take.*  
Danielle: sure. * take her uncle's hand and started walking out of the Phantomhive manor before getting inside the car with Ciel with Sebastian in the driver seat and the car took off.

 

…………………………...................the other side where young women are missing..................................

.. in the ballroom,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
*one man was watching the girls closely from a nearby distance, as the girls were dancing by themselves and laughing* Danielle: *entered the Ballroom as she clutched her uncle's arm gently clearly nervous.* Who are we looking for exactly? * she bit her lip shyly.*  
Ciel: We are looking for anyone who has happened to be seen during the incident, find anyone who looks odd. *he said calmly....  
She nods standing up straight as she looked around the room discreetly as they walked together further in the ballroom the man saw them with a creepy smile on his face.* 

Danielle: *unaware of this, looked over at her uncle.* Where are my parent's this evening?  
Ciel: *glanced at Danielle* They are outside guarding the exit with Sebastian. *he said calmly.*

Danielle: *nods as she continues dancing with Ciel as she looked around the ballroom.*

The man: *Suddenly walks over towards them with a smirk look on his face.* 

Danielle: I think we found our guy, he's walking over and has a smirk on his face.. *she said softly as she danced with Ciel*

Ciel: it seems so. * he, says calmly in a serious tone as he looks at his niece.* 

Danielle:  *held his hand as they continued to dance, only to be interrupted a short time later*

  
Man: may I ask who is this beautiful young lady with you Lord Ciel Earl Phantomhive?

  
Danielle: *stopped as they were interrupted smiling as she wrapped an arm on her uncle's.* 

Ciel: this is my sister Danielle Phantomhive.  * says calmly as he lied and smirks back at the man.

  
Man: may I have a dance with your beautiful sister? * says charmingly as he fakes a smile* Danielle put on a fake smile.

  
Danielle: I'd be honored, *She said curtsying. the man smiles and takes her hand as he walks away from Ciel and into the deep crowd of the ballroom. Danielle followed the man, on guard.*

   
Man: You have such a beautiful feature. * he says as he started dancing with her*

  
Danielle: *smiled* Thank you.

  
Man: * smirks at her* let me show you something. *Danielle follows him*   
Man: let's have some fun, shall we?

  
Danielle: *smiles softly,* Yes, let's.

  
the man: *takes her away from the ball and into his secret hideout* 

  
Danielle: *follows close behind.*

  
*once they got inside Danielle could see all the cages with all the missing woman's inside them*

  
Danielle:  *gasped at the sight* You're the one who's behind the missing women!

  
Man: *smirks at her* you'll be one of them, beautiful.

  
Danielle: *Pretended to be afraid*

The man: *walks up towards her and was about to grab her.*   
Danielle: *didn’t do anything yet she had a plan*

  
the man : *put her in a cage Danielle kicked him he smirked  as he laughs and leaves the basement.* 

Danielle: *laughed too* Moron, *she said as she lifted up her dress finding her cell phone, she hid in her leggings calling Ciel.

Ciel: *answer the call* hello Danielle how the plan going?

  
Danielle: I found the missing women. 

Ciel: that's good how many ladies are in there?

Danielle: * set her cell down and looked around the room as she noticed there were like 20 women in the cages in the basement.*  
There are about twenty women, uncle Ciel. *she said in a serious tone.* 

Ciel: Good work, now all you have to do is turn into your ghost form and free them.  
Danielle: *smirks* Got it, uncle Ciel, I just wanted you to know. * She said confidently*

Ciel: let me know once you're done. *ends the call*  
Danielle: I'm going Ghost! *she yelled*

*all the young girls stare at her as they watch her change her form*   
Danielle: *phases out of the cage as she goes to a cage turning it invisible.*   
*suddenly all the young girls gasp in shock as she freed all the girls from the cages*   
*all the girls started running towards Danielle as they hug her*

Girls: Thank you so much!  *they yelled and ran out of the house.*  
Danielle: You're welcome. *turned Human as she left the room* 

.....................................at the ball..........................................  
*the whole gang was outside of the ballroom waiting when to catch the man.*

Danielle: *ran up to Ciel*

Ciel: how did it go, Danielle?

Danielle: *smiles.* They're all free.

  
Ciel: Good, now we have to catch the man and call the cops. *said in a serious tone* 

  
Danielle: *looked around in search of the man behind it all*

  
*Nobody there since she left the house, Danielle sighs as she flew to the house* 

  
the man: *was in his living room talking on the phone* 

  
Danielle: *was invisible listening* 

  
man: Yes I have  all the girls *he says on the phone*

  
Danielle: *texted Danny what she heard and how she freed them as she continued listening to the man* 

  
Man: yes, I will send them to you tomorrow, * he hung up*

  
Danielle: *watched the man*

  
The man: *turned around as he saw her*

  
Danielle: *was in human form as she stared at him with a serious look*

   
Man: how did you get out of the cage!? * he yells at her*

  
Danielle: *she made a motion with her hands.*  magic,

  
Man: *runs towards her trying to catch her*

   
Danielle: *played along letting him catch her* 

  
once the man grabbed her he headed back to the basement to put her in the cage but stopped to see all the girls he kidnapped are gone.* 

  
Danielle: *smirked*

  
man: why you little! * he yells at her as he suddenly punched her.* \

  
Danielle: *gasped as she was hit she held her face as she stumbled back as he hit her, her lip bleeding*

  
the man: *grabs her and throws her to the ground* 

  
Danielle: * fell as she looked up to him*

  
man: you ruined my plans! * he yells at her as he pulls out a knife* 

  
Danielle: You have me... *she said in a serious tone*

  
Man: *he gave her a look as he cuts her with a knife*

  
Danielle: *screamed in pain at his touch as Ciel and Sebastian heard her*

  
Ciel: Sebastian go save my niece now that's an order!

  
Sebastian: yes my lord. * he says calmly as he bows down to him before leaving*

  
Danielle: *struggled*

  
Sebastian: *got there in time and killed the man by throwing knives at him.* 

  
Danielle: *fell back*

   
Sebastian: *caught her in his arms and jumped out of the place heading back to the manor*

  
Danielle: *clung to him*

  
Sebastian: *took her back to Phantomhive manor carrying her in his arms* 

  
Danielle: *fell asleep*

   
Ciel: *ran up towards them with the whole gang behind him*

   
Danny and Sam: *look towards their daughter worriedly*

   
Sebastian: I shall take her to a doctor.

  
Ciel: You go do that. 

  
Danielle: *was still asleep in Sebastian's arms* 

  
Sebastian: yes my lord * he says and leaves the manor as he jumps on buildings taking her to the hospital*

  
Ciel: *watched him take Danielle away from them* 

  
Sebastian: *enters inside and lays her on the hospital bed after checking her in* 

  
Danielle: *laid in the bed, as Danny and Sam ran into Ciel's office*

Ciel: *was reading the queen's letters as he drinks his tea*

  
Danny and Sam:  *slowly entered his office*

  
Ciel: *looks up from his work* yes what do you need, little brother?

  
Danny: Where's Danielle? *he asked as  Sam was worried* 

  
Ciel: Sebastian took her to the hospital.

  
Danny and Sam: *they walked up to his desk.* What happened?

Ciel: She was bleeding it seems,

  
Sam: *started to cry as Danny comforted her.* 

  
Ciel: this is why he took her to the hospital,

  
Danny: *nodded as he and Sam headed out  of the office.* 

  
*once Danny and Sam went to their own bedroom's Dan was floating by Danny's bedroom window looking tired, beaten down and wet from the rain.* 

  
Danny:  *paced unable to sleep*

  
Dan: *knocks on Danny's bedroom window.

Danny: *went ghost as he went invisibly through the wall.* ya? *He asked.*

  
Dan: Finally you notice me. *he sighs in annoyance*  I know who killed the Phantomhive parents. *he said honestly*

  
Danny: So, my parents ?! *he yells in shock* 

  
Dan: yes, I know who killed them, although I don't believe you want to know... who it is. * he said in a serious tone.*

  
Danny: Dan ... I faced you! And Ghosts ... I think I can handle murderous humans. *he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes* 

  
Dan: I know Danny, alright if you must really know the true killer,* he begins to say as he takes a deep breathe* Sebastian is one of the reasons behind the death of our parent's. *he said gently and honestly*

  
Danny: Sebastian? *He whispered* 

  
Dan: he is the one who is the cause of it, there is more, I had gone to clockwork and he told me the truth it turns out the Alois Tracey parent's summoned a demon and that demon is Sebastian, he killed them, the humans wanted the Phantomhive ring so Ciel ate the ring and  they cut him open. its true he becomes a demon but he got real twin brother who is acting like him. *he tries to explain to him gently and carefully*

  
Danny: Wait so...Sebastian ...*Danny was so confused and overwhelmed*... first the Fenton’s ....’now this ...

  
Dan: I understand your confusion and overwhelmed, I was too when I found out,  here watch this video it will explain everything more clearly. *he said and gave him a timeline viewer that Clockwork gave him  
as Danny watched the video* 

  
Dan: *waits as he watches Danny finish watching the timeline viewer*  
once Danny was done he looked up at Dan

  
Dan: shocking isn't it? that the real Ciel died a long time ago.

  
Danny: Yeah, though I suppose this Ciel is my brother since we are close. *shrugs*

  
Dan: are you even hearing yourself? this Ciel isn't even the only brother, you have two older brother's. 

  
Danny: *paced* 'What did I say? 

Dan: You said your close to this Ciel *mumbles to himself*

  
Danny: It's not a lie, *he said softly*

  
Dan: I never said that you lied,  *he began to say, he wanted to say a lot more to Danny but kept his mouth shut*

  
Danny: *remained quiet* 

  
Dan: *opened his mouth to say something but closed it again struggles with his words*

  
Danny: I'm close to a murderer? *says in realization*

  
Dan: *nods his head since he couldn't speak*

  
Danny: So what’s the plan?

  
Dan: We have to find proof that Sebastian is the true killer, 

  
Danny; *nods in agreement.* What about the replacement Ciel? 

  
Dan: We will have to keep a close eye on him in the meantime. I will try to find proof to see if the real Ciel is dead or alive. 

  
Danny: *nods* 'I'll try and act normal.  he said. 

  
Dan: *nods his head as he was about to fly off but stopped halfway* you know even though I am you from future, it still feels like we are closer more like brothers. 

  
Danny: *nods* I had that same feeling. *smiles* 

  
Dan: *he returned a small smile to him than flies away*

  
Danny: *took a deep breath as he headed back inside, far more concerned for Danielle than anything*

Ciel: *is in his office working on the paperwork*  
Danny: *went to Sam's room* 

  
Sam: *is in her room reading a goth book as she noticed Danny's presence she quickly looks up at him worried*

Danny: *smiled.* Want to go visit, Danielle? 

Sam: *closed her book than looks at him* yes,

Danny: *takes Sam's hand as he flies to  the hospital*   
......................................................................... at the hospital.............................................................  
*Danielle's hospital bed was empty*

  
Danny : *entered  Danielle's room and was in shock at the sight, Sam couldn't even contain her grief as she cried* 

  
Sam: Where is our daughter?... *she asked in between her sobs*

  
Danny: *his eyes flashed green in anger* I don't know,  but I'm going to find out! *he turned towards Sam* Go home, I'll be there soon. *he turned towards the bed.* 

  
Sam: but Danny.. *she protested only to sigh as she leaves the hospital and started going home*

  
Danny: *stared at the bed as he grit his teeth in anger* Dan. *Danny yelled to his future self in his head*

   
Dan: *comes in through the wall by invisibility* what is it, Danny? * he says in his head*

  
Danny: *looked at the bed where Danielle was supposed to be* She's gone. *he said in his head.*

   
Dan: *standing in front of him as he turned his head to look at the bed then back at Danny*  this has something to do with Sebastian and Ciel. *he says in his head*

  
Danny: *nods. his head slowly in agreement*

   
Dan: I will go find her for you, and I  don't fucking care how long it will take, * says in his head*

  
Danny: *was still he was so upset at what happened to Danielle.*

   
Dan: I know I said  I was never gonna return but I had only returned because of you. *he says in his head*

Danny: *hugged Dan as he cried.* 

 

  
Dan: *he doesn't say anything and hugs him back gently in a brotherly way*

  
Danny *hugged him a little longer before backing up embarrassed.*

  
Dan: I will deal with this case * says in his head*

  
Danny: *nods his head slowly.*  Alright. 

  
Dan: *he flies away out of the hospital*

  
Danny: *heads home as well.*  
............................................. meanwhile with Danielle somewhere else..................................................  
Danielle: *was lying unconscious on a bed somewhere in England*  
  
*As a young boy sat at his desk in thought smirking as he looked outside the window.*


	23. Ch.23 Uncle Ciel?

 

**A.N**

**Warning Magna** **Spoiler's**

 

Danielle: * finally awoke as she sits up in the bed and started looking around *

The boy: *still smirking as he looked outside the window. as he thinks to himself* dear brother, I am coming for you soon.

Danielle: *got out of bed as she left the room looking down the hall.*

Real Ciel: *he walks away from the window as he walks to his desk pick up his family photo as he started looking at it*

Danielle : *looked around nervous she didn't recognize the manor*

Real Ciel: *stopped looking at the family photo as he put the picture back down on his desk he walks out of his study room as he walks down the hall*

*as he was walking down the hall he suddenly bumped into  Dani as she fell to the ground*

Dani: OOF... *she rubbed her head as she sat on the floor where she was knocked down*

Real Ciel: ah, I see you've finally awakened, how are you feeling?  *smirks to himself*

Danielle: Yeah, um ..’dizzy I suppose uncle Ciel. *She said shyly*

Real Uncle Ciel: Uncle Ciel. *he repeats the word as he looks at her with confusion and a calm and serious expression as he took one step closer towards her*

Danielle: *raised an eyebrow in confusion*  um, yes? *She said as if it was a question.* 

Real Ciel: *realized something wasn't right thinks to himself to find out why or how but he then found out it must have been done something with his twin so he plays along* ah right, sorry about that I must had been too tired to remember.* he says calmly as he smirks at her*  

Danielle: Oh, *She said more comfortably.* the last thing I remember is passing out and Sebastian taking me to the hospital ... I seemed to have grasped that last part as I was unconscious... *she said confused as to why she was home though, the manor looked different* 

Real Ciel: I had to carry you home because Sebastian was busy .* he lied calmly as he smirks at her*

Danielle: *seemed a bit confused* oh ... alright.

Ciel: You must be hungry, let's go eat something together shall we? * he asks her gently and gave her a kind smile unknown that his twin never smiles*

Danielle: *follows close behind*

Real Ciel: *walks downstairs as he walks gracefully towards the kitchen to take out food from the fridge he walks to the stove to heat it up*

Danielle: *looked at Ciel with a confused look*

 Ciel: *he finished heating it up on the stove then put it in a plate for both of them* here you go, my dear niece.

Danielle: * glanced at him, then the food very suspiciously as she ate*

Real Ciel: * eats his own plate of food slowly*

Danielle: *actually really enjoyed the food, smiling as she ate* 

Real Ciel: So, tell me about yourself I had never asked you that before. *he said calmly in a really mature voice*

Danielle:  Um, well....uh? didn't I tell you? *she was confused and suspicious*

Ciel: well I meant what are your hobbies and such * he says calmly* 

Dani: *thinks about it* I help my Dad with ghost hunting, and I love to read and write. I like N A S A as well but I think it is just a side effect from being Danny's clone.

Real Ciel: I see that's nice to know anything else perhaps? * he asked her calmly*

Dani: uh .. oh right ... I’m not his clone .. *she said shyly* But you knew that. And I always wanted a horse but ... you said no remember? * She said suspiciously* 

Real Ciel: Ah, yes I remember very well *he lied calmly as he smiles gently at her pick up all the plates as he gets up from his seat and carries them to the kitchen sink to wash them*

Danielle: *remained quiet watching him*

Ciel: * started washing the plates one by one slowly *

Danielle: *looked around as he washed the dishes*

Ciel: I shall buy you a horse if you like *he says calmly without looking away from the dishes *

Danielle: *looked towards him in shock*  but you said .. *she began to say in shock*

Ciel: I had a sudden change of mind you deserve the best, you're my niece after all correct? * he says calmly as he finished doing the dishes wash his hands as he turned around to face her with gentle eyes smiles at her gently *

Danielle: *was shocked as she looked at Ciel so shocked all she could do is nod*

Ciel: Well then let's go to spend time together for a change, shall we? * asked her gently smirks at her*

Danielle: *took his hand* Sure,

Ciel: * he held her hand as he started walking out of the manor*

Danielle: *looked at him, she was very suspicious now and wondered how this boy could be Ciel but also wasn't him at the same time. *

Ciel: * started walking through the town with her as he held her hand tight *

Danielle: *smiled, actually feeling safe in the longest time since moving to England.*

Ciel: * he walks towards an area where all different kinds of horses are kept as he held Danielle close against his chest *

Danielle: *walked with him smiling as she looked at the different horses*

Ciel: which one do you want? * he asks her gently as he smiles gently at her*

Danielle:*looked at all the different kinds of horses as she suddenly stopped and stared at a[ black and white pinto ](https://www.google.com/search?q=black+and+white+pinto&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiRpb79k6_eAhUI44MKHUn5Dd0Q_AUIDigB&biw=1094&bih=506#imgrc=8PetPTXg8fSY3M:)completely mesmerized*

Ciel: * he noticed she's staring at the black and white horse as he smiles gently at her before turning his head to face the seller* we will take that horse* he says calmly and politely*

Danielle: *smiles as she nods happily*    
  
Man: Right away, *a woman got the horse ready for them as Danielle watched her do so*

Woman: * when she brought the horse towards them she gave Ciel the owner paperwork*  
Ciel: *he takes the papers after he signed his name over it*

The man: *Nods* now you just need to pay for the horse and his necessities. *smiling*

Ciel: Very well then * he says calmly as he hands over money to the man as he watches Danielle look so happy petting the horse*

Danielle: *smiles as she looked over at Ciel* is it a boy or girl?

Ciel: it's a girl * he says calmly as he smiles gently at her *

Danielle: *smiles*  Hi, pretty girl.

Ciel: * looks at her*  What are you going to name her? * he asks her gently as he smiles gently at her *

Danielle: *pet the horse* Rain,

Ciel: shall we head home now? *he smirks at her *

Danielle: *nods*  Let's go, but what about Rain? and we need to get a lot of supplies. *she said concerned*

Ciel: no need to worry, we can ride her back home and I shall order the supplies. *he says calmly*

Danielle: Okay. *smiles*

Ciel: * he first helps Danielle get on the horse before getting himself on horseback as he started riding the horse *

Danielle: *hung on to Ciel on the way home*

Ciel: is there anything else you want? * he asks her calmly as he kept on riding the horse*

Danielle : * looked around town as she thought about it * I always wanted a dog. Danny did too, but his adoptive parents wouldn’t let him and You wouldn’t let us, because Sebastian hates them. *says suspiciously*

Ciel: Well I have changed my mind, let's go buy you two pet puppies. *He says calmly as he rides the horse to pet shop*

Danielle: *smiled as they rode*

Ciel: *he rides until they reach the shop than he stopped the horse as he gets off than he helps Danielle get off the horse*

Danielle : *smiles * Thank you.

................meanwhile in England at Phantomhive Manor Household............................

Danny: *was looking through the last place Danielle was*

Sam: *was looking for Danielle with Tucker round the town*

*once Danny was done he went to meet with Sam*

Sam: Where could she be? * she asked herself in a worried tone*

Danny: I looked everywhere. *says in a sad tone

  Sam: So have Tucker and I but we can't find her anywhere. * says in a sad and worry tone*

Danny: *hugged her*  We will find her.

Sam: *she cries as she hugs him back*

Danny: *comforts his girlfriend*

Sam: * she hugs him tight as they started walking back inside the manor together*

Danny: *held  her close as they head in*

.................................inside the Phantomhive manor.......................................................  
Ciel: Sebastian had you found Danielle yet?! * he yells at his demon butler angry*

Sebastian: No, not yet my lord but I shall keep searching for miss Phantomhive. * he says calmly as he bows down at him before leaving*

Danny: *watched Sebastian leave the room*

  
Ciel: *was working on his paperwork*

  
Danny: *sat down by Ciel*

  
Ciel: * he didn't notice him as he continues to do his paperwork*

  
Danny: *watched him work*

  
Ciel: * finally notice him* little brother what are you doing in my office? *ask him with serious tone*

  
Danny: Just wanted to watch my big brother work.  * Danny sat a bit closer*

  
Ciel: hm alright than * he says calmly in a serious tone as he returned back to work*

  
Danny; *watched him As he remembers what Dan told him earlier kept an eye on him*

  
Ciel: Is there something you need, little brother? you seen quiet *he says in a serious tone*

  
Danny: I just wanted to know what you were doing.

  
Ciel: I am just checking the cases you should go search for your daughter I need to work.

  
Danny: I looked everywhere, *he said as he finally noticed it wasn't because he was cold, or shy ... it's because he truly didn't care.*

  
Ciel: *he waves his hand at him meaning dismissed*

Danny *sighed as he left the room*  
....................................................meanwhile with Danielle and real Ciel.........................................................  
Ciel: *had ordered all the things for horse and for new puppies*

  
Danielle: * was very happy, happier than she's been since being at Ciel's*

  
Ciel: I shall get lunch ready for us *he says calmly in a gentle tone as he walks towards the kitchen*

  
Danielle: *was thinking if she should tell him she knows he isn't the Ciel he thinks she thinks he is.*

  
Ciel: *he returned with two plates of food as he places them on the table*

  
Dani smiled “ thank you... um...” she really had a feeling something was off.

  
Ciel: your welcome is something the matter? *he asked her calmly as he looks at her with gentle look*

  
Dani: can I be honest ...?

  
Ciel: yes you may say anything you wish *he says calmly in a gentle tone*

  
Danielle: *took a deep breath* You're not Ciel are you?'' *she asked curiously*

  
Ciel: your wrong I am Ciel indeed although I am different than my brother * says calmly*

  
Danielle: *looked at him in shock* Brother? * asked clearly confused*

  
Ciel: I am the real Ciel I see my twin has taken identity as my replacement *says calmly*

  
Danielle: * calmed down*  I suppose so...'' she said softly looking down at her hands.

  
Ciel: I am not mad at you it's not your fault although I am indeed mad at my twin brother. * says calmly as he holds her hand gently*

  
Danielle: * smiled* Thank you for wanting to get to know me, for me.''

  
Ciel: so since that has been clear up mind telling me what your name?* says calmly*

  
Danielle: Danielle, Dani for short. *smiled*

  
Ciel: alright than Danielle it's nice to meet you I suppose Danielle Phantomhive * says calmly as he kisses her hand gently*

  
Danielle: *smiled as she blushed* Yes, and it's nice to meet you too Uncle Ciel.

  
Ciel: * he smiles gently at her as he kept holding her hand* why don't you tell me where your father lives so I may take you home * says calmly*

  
Danielle: We live with your brother in England. *she said smiling and a confident  mature tone.*

  
Ciel: I see, in that case, I will take you home right away *he says calmly*

  
Danielle: *smiled as she stood* Yes,  my parents are probably worried.

  
Ciel: We should probably get going then, * he says calmly as he starts walking out of his manor*

  
Danielle: *follows close behind*

  
Ciel: * walks towards to his carriage and sits down in a driver seat as he waits for her to get in*

  
Danielle: *gets into the carriage, sitting quietly*

  
Ciel: * he started driving the carriage and watches as his manor started to get distance far away*

  
Danielle: * sat there as she looked out the window *


	24. Ch. 24 Family Time

_**A.N** _

_**Enjoy the chapter!** _

_**DPL2** _

...........meanwhile in Phantomhive manor..............

Danny:  * walked downstairs duffel bag in hand as he walked through the foyer stopping by the front door*

Ciel: Where do you think you're going, Daniel Marquess Phantomhive? * asked him with a serious tone as he drinks his tea after finish eating his sweets*

Danny: *walked towards his brother holding his duffel bag* I am going to Amity Park, I want to get a few things.

Ciel: take Sebastian with you just in case.  Sebastian! * he yelled out his butler name* 

  
Sebastian: yes my lord? * he asks calmly as he walks towards him coming out of nowhere* 

  
Ciel: Go with my brother that's an order! *yelled* 

Sebastian: Yes my Lord, * he says calmly as he turned his head to look at Daniel*

Danny: * Rubs his neck nervously* It's not necessary, really, I'll be fast.

Ciel: it indeed is necessary because you need protection your my brother I know what is best for you. * he says in serious tone* 

Danny: *sighed knowing there is no fighting the situation*  Alright, Ciel.''  *he said turning to Sebastian as he picked up his duffel bag that was empty*

Sebastian: * smirks as he walks towards Danny's side slowly* shall we young master Daniel? * he asks calmly*

Danny: *nodded as he went ghost* Let's go, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Very good master Daniel * he says calmly as he smirks jumped through rooftops to follow him*

Danny: *flew slowly as he tried to keep a speed for Sebastian*

*As they leave the London behind the Amity Park city was coming into view from a far distance*

Danny: * flew by the town sign as it said Welcome to AmityPark with DannyPhantom on it with his arms crossed*

Sebastian: * jumped by Danny's side as he looks at the town he notices the sign with a picture of Danny on it so he started to smirk to himself* young master Daniel there's a picture of you. * he says calmly*

Danny: * looked at Sebastian nervously* Yeah, it's kind of complicated.

Sebastian: Is that so? * he asks calmly while smirking at him *

Danny: *nodded* yeah,

Sebastian: Very well then * he says calmly as he followed Danny into the town*

Danny: *flew through town heading to Fenton Works, hoping no one saw him* 

Fangirl one: Oh my gosh, it's Danny Phantom! He back everyone!

Danny: *stopped as he scrunched his eyes in an I just got caught sneaking in past curfew sort of way*

Sebastian: I see, * he turned around to face the girl* please leave miss we have some work to do * says calmly*

Danny: *straightened up at hearing Sebastian*

Fangirl: Okay, * she says and runs away *

Danny : * looked at Sebastian* I still would like my somewhat good reputation you know, * he said walking towards his street*

Sebastian: I see, just like your brother. * says calmly smirks at him as follows him slowly behind *

Danny: I suppose, * walked up to Fenton Works looking up at it once in front*

Sebastian: * follow him as he smirking at him*

Danny : * looked at Sebastian* What?

Sebastian: * walks inside the house without giving an answer* 

Danny: *followed him as he walked in stopping in front of the open front door as he stared at the house*

Sebastian: Aren't you coming in young master Daniel? * he asks calmly*

Danny: * looked around from the door as he took a deep breath walking in and closing the door*

Sebastian: * he watches his young lord brother looking around*

Danny : * looked around the living room, everything was where it was last he sighed as he picked up a family photo*

Sebastian: You miss them master Daniel? * he asks him calmly*

Danny: * turned towards him* I miss who they used to be. * he set down the picture heading upstairs leaving the duffel bag*

Sebastian:  * he picks up Danny's bag and follows him upstairs*

Danny:  *was in his old bedroom the door was open As Jazz's old room was across the hall*

Sebastian: This used to be your room am I correct master Daniel? * ask him calmly as he looks around the small bedroom*

Danny:  Yes. *he said looking around his room it was still the same, N A S A  and Dumpty Humpty posters on the wall, model rockets on his dresser, the drawers and closet still a mess from the rushed escape of a boy who was lost*

Sebastian: Here, let me help young master Daniel * he says calmly as he started cleaning up the messy bedroom and picking up all the belonging of Danny's inside the bag*

Danny: Thanks, * he began to pack his room*

Sebastian: No need to thank me young master Daniel if I couldn't do a simple task as this than what kind of butler would I be? * he says calmly as he smirks at him* anything else?

Danny: Well, there is one room I wish I could take but it's impossible.'' *looked down*

Sebastian: Which room would that be young master Daniel? * he asks calmly *

Danny: *led Sebastian downstairs and through the kitchen and down another flight of stairs as he tried to open a door he sighed* Locked. *he turned his hand invisible unlocking the door from the inside and opening the door* Their Lab.

Sebastian: * he followed him slowly behind into the lab as he looks around the dirty lab* I see,

Danny: * nodded*, My mother... Maddie used to try and keep it clean but Jack wasn't exactly the clean type,

Sebastian: Very good master Daniel, I shall clean the lab before I rebuild it into Phantomhive manor * he says calmly as he started cleaning the place very fast with demon speed*

Danny: * looked around as he tried to keep up with Sebastian* Wow I didn't think he would actually take it. 

Sebastian: * he put the lab parts away in a bag * Here we go, * he says calmly as he smirks*

Danny: *looked around*

Sebastian: * he started leaving with Danny *

Danny: *Packed the rest of his room and things he wanted from the house before following Sebastian*

..........meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor......... 

Danielle and the real Ciel stopped the carriage in front of the front gate*

Jazz: * saw them through the window where she was reading a book*

The real Ciel : *let Danielle out of the carriage*

Sebastian: * returned back with Danny *

Danny : *flew into the manor with his things*

* once they all got inside the manor they were unaware of things that are about to happen *

Danielle: * waited for Ciel*

Danny: * headed to Ciel's office* I'm back, bro.

Fake Ciel: welcome back you got everything you needed I suppose? * he asks calmly in serious tone*

Danny: Yes, as much as I could gather.  * he said softly*

Fake Ciel: That's good let's go downstairs to gather a meeting to find Danielle at last *he said calmly in a serious tone*  
*unknown to them that Danielle was already returned safe and sound*

Danny: *nodded as he waited for his brother so they could go downstairs together*

Fake Ciel: * he grabbed his walking cane and his hat as he walks downstairs slowly after walking out of his study room*

Danny: *texted Sam* we're going to look for Danielle.

Sam: * texted him back* too late for that because she's already back with Ciel, she is downstairs with us. 

Danny: *texted* I'm in front of the staircase I just left with Ciel from his office. 

Sam: * texted him back* how is this possible Ciel is with us already just come downstairs.

  Danny: * followed the fake Ciel*

*once they all standing there they saw Danny returned with fake Ciel*

Tucker: * was the first one to speak up* what is going on!?

Jazz: Why are their two Ciel's? * looks shocked*

Danny: *looked between the two Ciel's as he noticed Danielle* Danielle! * he said running to her and hugging her*

Danielle: Dad! *she yelled jumping into Danny's arms*

Real Ciel: * he smiled gently at the United between father and daughter before return his glare at his twin brother*  hello brother * he says calmly and gently*

Fake Ciel: * his one eye go wide in shocked* you....* he tried to say but his words weren't coming out*

Danny: *hugged Danielle* I was so worried. 

Sam: *hugged Danielle*

Danielle: I am so sorry to worry you, mom and dad. I am fine, my uncle took good care of me. He even bought me a horse and a dog! * she says happily as she walks towards Real Ciel and hugs him tight*

Real Ciel: * he smiles gently at Danielle as he returns the hug gently unlike fake Ciel*

Danny and Sam: *look at the real Ciel*

Real Ciel: it was my pleasure to have you, Danielle, you're very smart and strong not to mention most beautiful young women i had ever seen in my life * he says calmly as he kisses her hand gently*

Danielle: your very kind uncle Ciel unlike this Ciel who is so rude * she says as she looks at Fake Ciel*

Fake Ciel: I.. you were dead! how are you alive brother! * he yelled at his twin*

Danny : *put his hands on Sam and Danielle's shoulders watching his brothers*

Sebastian: * was watching as well with Jazz and Tucker and the servants*

Real Ciel: I was never gone Bobbert, I am standing right here alive in front of you right now aren't i? * he said calmly in a gentle tone*

Danny: Dan was right,

Bobbert: No, this can't be! you died I saw your death with my own eyes when we were both in a cage! * he yelled at his twin brother as he started to cry*

Ciel: Shhh I am here now Bobbert,  you don't need to take my place as me anymore * he says calmly in a gentle tone as he walks towards his twin brother slowly hug him gently to comfort him*

Danny: * watched his brothers hug as he hugged Sam and Danielle*

Jazz: it's so touching.... even though I don't see how come no one told us he had a twin brother... 

Tucker: Yeah, that's what I want to know too!

Dan: *came of nowhere* because he didn't want anyone to know.''

Ciel: Yes, that's right by the way. Dan thanks for finding me and uniting me with my ill brother also for telling me everything about my lost brother and the family especially about my beautiful niece Danielle * he said calmly in serious and yet polite tone gave him a gentle smile*

Bobbert: * looks at them as he listens them talk while hugging his brother tight*

Dan: *nodded* Speaking of brothers...*he grabbed Danny leading him to Ciel* This is your baby brother, Danny. * he stopped in front of Ciel* I know you knew that already but I felt this special occasion deserves a proper introduction since you missed so much.

Ciel: Indeed your correct Dan I had missed so much in my both bothers lives mostly you Daniel it's a pleasure to meet you * he says politely as he takes out his hand slowly for Danny to shake*I am the real one and only Ciel Earl Phantomhive I heard my twin brother Bobbert had caused you both so much pain I apologized for my brother bad behavior * he said calmly in a gentle tone*

Danny : * hugged Ciel * it’s alright, he wasn’t that bad.

Ciel: I see, that's good to know. * he says calmly in a gentle tone as he hugs Danny back gently*

Bobbert: You always have been a better son and brother that's why mom and dad love you more than me! * he yelled at Ciel in hurt voiced tone*

Danny: Well I thought we were close .*he said looking at Bobbert*

Bobbert: * he looks at Danny with serious and sad eyes* we are little brother we are * he said calmly in little gentle tone*

Danny: Then why did you lie to me? *he said in a hurt tone*

Bobbert: I... I wanted to prove to myself that I can be good as Earl Phantomhive then my brother everyone said I couldn't run the family business because of my illness * says in hurt tone*

Danny: *hugged him* You did, you did prove yourself, but not to anyone important, you proved it to yourself. * he said in a confident tone*

Ciel: Bobbert, you are your own person you don't need to act like me to prove yourself * says calmly smiles gently at him*

Danny: *smiled* Yeah, just be yourself.

Bobbert: * he cries again as he hugs Danny next in tears * 

Ciel: * smiles gently at them walks towards them slowly hugs them both gently *

Danny: *hugged his brother's*

Sebastian: Phantomhive brothers hm interesting * says calmly smirks as he watches them*

Danny: * backed up as  Danielle took her parent's hands*

Dan: * was standing far away from them as he watches them quietly with his feet on the wall as he leans against wall *

Danielle: *led her parent's to the back of the manor*

Tucker: Where they going'? * asked curriously*

Jazz: * saw Dan is standing alone against the wall so she started to walk towards him*

Sebastian: I believe miss Phantomhive us going to show young master Daniel and miss Sam something * says calmly *

Tucker: *nodded * Oh,  * he said looking back at Sebastian*

Danielle: * pointed at her horse* Is'nt she beautiful, Uncle Ciel gave her to me. * smiling*

Sam: Aww how kind of him * smiles kindly at her daughter*

Danny  : * look at the horse in awe* absolutely gorgeous. * he  said in a happy tone*

Danielle : *grins with joy* and that's not all! * she ran towards the inside of the manor*

Dan: * saw black and white puppy ran towards him he sigh as he kneels down to pet the puppy*

Danielle: *looked around the manor as she found the girl puppy curled up asleep under a couch she picked it up as the puppy yawned*

Sam: Aww, she's so beautiful, * she says softly *

Danny: *smiled* Very cute, Uncle Ciel gave her to you?' * he asked softly as not to disturb the sleeping pup*

Danielle: * nods as she smiles brightly* Yes, he gave me two puppies but we can all share.

Sam: He also gave you horses you said right? * asked her softly* 

Danielle: * nods leading them to the horses*

Danny and Sam: * follow her daughter outside saw two horses*

Danielle: *smiles*

Sam: I’m so glad your safe, Danielle. *says in a happy tone *

Danielle: Thanks mom, *smiles*

Danny and Sam: Very beautiful, horses, Dani. * they say hugging her *

Ciel: *Grabs his twin brother's arm as he walks outside towards them slowly as he hugs his brother's* We need to have a family meeting, *Says calmly*

Danny, Sam, and Danielle : * nod as they follow Ciel and Bobbert back into the manor*

 

_**A.N** _

_**Hard to believe this is the second to the last chapter... of this series. Original by Savannah Daisy River, and wouldn't have been completed without my help, Great IDEA Savy, and Great team Work. See you next time, for the last time of this series!** _

_**DPL2 and Savannah Daisy River** _

 

 


End file.
